Présomption d'innocence
by Brisby
Summary: [os cadeau bday Anyachan] Avoir un coup de foudre, c'est une chose. Être l'objet d'un coup de foudre, c'en est une autre. Mais dans ce caslà, sommesnous victime d'un coup de foudre ? Ou bien coupable d'un coup de foudre ?


**Auteur : Brisby**

**Disclaimer : à la fin.**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : POV, UA, Yaoi, fic en chanson (mais pas songfic)**

**Couple : Heero et Duo sont dans une boite de Jazz...**

**Rating : entre T et M. Ca monte mais rien de desciptif ni de bien concret.  
**

**Résumé : Avoir un coup de foudre, c'est une chose. Être l'objet d'un coup de foudre, c'en est une autre. Mais dans ce cas-là, sommes-nous victime d'un coup de foudre ? Ou bien coupable d'un coup de foudre ?**

**Pour qui ? Pour Anya-Chan ! Joyeux non-anniversaire ma Babou ! ¤câlinetrèstrèsfort¤ ¤autant qu'elle est en retard¤**

* * *

**Présomption d'innocence**

Un verre à la main, assis sur un tabouret de bar dans le fond d'une scène encore non éclairée, j'étudie rapidement une partition qu'on vient de me mettre entre les mains. Cinq minutes avant qu'on commence... Quelle organisation...

Quelques dièses ont été rajoutés, des articulations travaillées, des crescendo accentués... Bref...

On me demande mon avis.

C'est stupide. Je ne suis pas musicien. Eux le sont.

Je la rends à Tio, le contrebassiste, en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas.

C'est eux les professionnels. Moi je suis juste amateur, ça ne sert à rien de me demander.

Je descend du tabouret et saute de la scène pour aller poser mon verre sur le bar. Seuls quelques regards nous ont remarqué. Pour le moment c'est la salle qui est éclairée, pas la scène. A peine mon verre est posé qu'il disparaît aussitôt. Je sourie aux deux yeux verts qui m'observent alors que les mains s'activent sous le robinet.

- Un jour ton zèle te tuera, Tro...

- Je m'entraîne pour rattraper tes verres avant qu'ils n'atteignent le zinc.

Un éclat de rire m'échappe et je le vois sourire alors qu'il finit d'essuyer mon verre et le repose. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon sérieux qu'un plateau est poussé entre mes mains.

- Pour la table là-bas.

- Ok chef.

Trowa Barton est un beau brun aux yeux si verts qu'ils en sont presque louches. Mais je suis mal placé pour parler. Il est grand, un mètre quatre-vingt douze. Il est bien proportionné, soixante-quinze kilos de muscles. Il a des épaules, un dos, des fesses, des cuisses... Magnifiques... Onze ans de cirque. Il est miam. Il est... Mon pote.

Trowa Barton est hiérarchiquement parlant mon supérieur. Alors que je suis plus vieux que lui... De trois mois, d'accord. C'est le type qui m'a embauché dans ce bar. L'homme qui m'a fait signer mon premier vrai contrat. Pas un contrat saisonnier. Pas un petit boulot comme ça. Un contrat longue durée qui était destiné à payer ma bouffe et une partie du loyer de mon trou à rat. Je veux dire mon studio. Moment d'euphorie et de jouissance extrême. C'était il y a deux ans. J'avais vingt-deux ans et je venais de reprendre mes études après trois années sabbatiques : deux ans en Espagne et un an en Angleterre. Mes parents m'avaient mis à la porte pour me booster. Drôle de technique... Mais ça a marché.

Trowa Barton est LE barman ici. Il n'est pas tout seul derrière le bar. Mais c'est un as de la bouteille et des cocktails. La maison ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde. Il fait parti des choses qui donnent toute sa renommée à l'endroit.

Ici, il y a trois choses. Les boissons. La déco et la disposition de la salle. La musique.

Trowa est à lui seul quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la partie boisson. Il gère les stocks et la carte. Il m'a même appris quelques trucs qui me permettent de briller en société. Comprendre, dans les fêtes étudiantes. Du coup, il a beau être le plus jeune des barmen, c'est lui qui a le plus d'influence dans les décisions. Les autres ne se sentent pas jaloux pour autant. Tant mieux, déjà que nos patrons sont tyranniques, alors il manquerait plus qu'on ait une ambiance de merde pour bosser.

Trowa Barton a tous les serveurs à ses ordres. Ou à ses pieds. Ca revient à peu près au même.

Les serveurs, c'est nous.

- Vos commandes, messieurs dames.

Je dispose avec minutie les différents verres sur la table. Les visages s'ouvrent et les yeux s'éclairent devant la multitude de couleurs, d'odeurs, de formes et de consistances. Je les gratifie d'un dernier sourire avant de repartir.

Nous sommes les serveurs. Ceux qui ont le privilège de voir l'effet qu'on les cocktails de Tro sur le clients. Ceux qui ont également le privilège de se faire engueuler dès que quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est nous.

On est à peu près une quinzaine, et on tourne selon les soirs de la semaine. Il y en a qui sont là plus souvent. Ceux qui comme moi ont leur bouffe et leur loyer à payer, avec des horaires qui leur permettent d'être là les trois-quarts du temps. Les autres sont juste là pour avoir enfin des sous à dépenser. Oui car les étudiants sont pauvres, même s'ils coûtent cher.

Encore qu'il n'y ait pas que des étudiants chez les serveurs. Mais on est quand même en majorité. Il n'y en a pas parmi les barmen par contre. Ils sont là tout le temps.

On est trois parmi les serveurs-étudiants à faire six soirs par semaine. Oui c'est crevant. Mais on a un bon leitmotiv : manger ! Et puis nos horaires nous l'ont toujours permis, le bar n'ouvre qu'en soirée.

- Tu montes quand ?

- D'ici quelques minutes. Ils finissent de s'accorder.

La première du trio. Hilde Schbeicker. Alias Hildie. Hil'. "Mon trombone", quand elle a un coup de mou. Ma choupette quand on veut l'énerver. "Oh bordel tu m'écoutes!" pour Wu.

- Tio te cherchais pour de nouveaux arrangements.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu. Même si j'ai pas compris ce qu'il attendait de moi. C'est eux les pro, pas moi.

- Ils se basent sur toi, c'est normal qu'ils te demandent ton avis.

Ah, voilà le deuxième. Wu Fei Chang. Alias Wu. Quand on veut l'énerver on l'appelle "Chouchou". Quand il va pas bien on l'appelle pas, on lui montre juste qu'on est là. Quand ils se... parlent ? Disputent ? Crient dessus ? Essayent de tuer l'autre avec des mots ?... Hilde l'appelle : "woh putain c'est pas possible d'être borné comme ça!".

- Ouais mais...

- Ah c'est dur d'être une star Duo...

Duo.

Oui, Duo.

Duo Maxwell. C'est moi.

Alias rien. Duo c'est déjà un prénom suffisamment tordu pour pas avoir besoin de surnom.

Quand ils veulent m'énerver ils m'attaquent avec autre chose que des surnoms.

Quand ils veulent me réconforter ils le font par des regards et des attentions.

Quand on s'engueule leurs langues peuvent faire claquer ces deux syllabes, Du-o, avec autant de rage que n'importe quels autres mots.

Un prénom atypique pour quelqu'un d'atypique.

Attention, je suis pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je suis un banal étudiant de fac. J'ai un peu zigzagué avant de me mettre à marcher dans la vie, mais j'ai rien de sensass. J'ai des parents super, bien qu'aux méthodes un peu étranges et qui joueront toute leur vie les jeunes amoureux. Nan, nan, pas les roses et tout et tout. La passion, l'incompréhension de l'autre, les disputes pour rien, les réconciliations bruyantes, les yeux fous amoureux au matin... Ils sont restés bloqués au stade des premiers rendez-vous depuis trente ans. On s'y fait...

J'ai un gentil chien qui me fait une fête pas possible quand je rentre au domicile familial. J'ai eu trois poissons rouges et deux hamsters dans mon enfance. Un appareil dentaire quand j'étais au collège. Jawk, c'était moi. Le méchant dans James Bond qui a un piège à loup à la place des dents. Et en plus j'ai les oreilles décollées, alors ça rigolait dur dans la cours de récré. Ca fait pas plaisir sur le coup... Dix ans après on se rend compte que ça vous a sacrément endurci d'avoir à en baver à l'époque.

Je suis banal. Rien qui ne me fasse ressortir du lot. Enfin...

Bon... Peut-être quelque trucs, si...

Primo : la natte.

Alors elle, on peut pas la louper. Elle est longue, je laisse mes cheveux pousser depuis longtemps, depuis que j'ai découvert au lycée que ça cachait mes oreilles et que ça m'allait bien. Elle est bien faite, j'ai beaucoup de cheveux, ils sont épais et tous coupés à la même longueur. Elle est belle, je suis un mec oui, c'est pas pour ça que j'ai pas le droit de bichonner mes cheveux et de refuser qu'on leur fasse subir n'importe quoi.

Voilà... Premier truc qui me fait immanquablement remarquer, les cheveux qui tombent jusque sur mes reins et qui sont tressés.

Deuxio : les yeux.

Trowa a des yeux si verts qu'ils en sont presque louches. Mes yeux à moi n'ont pas de "presque". Mes yeux à moi sont louches. La première question quand on me rencontre c'est pas mon nom, même s'il réussirait lui hausser à faire hausser des sourcils, mais : "c'est des lentilles ?"

Non je ne porte pas de lentilles. Je dois avoir un mélange bizarre quelque part au niveau de mes gênes, c'est tout. Tout le monde a les yeux bleus dans la famille. Le gène "bleu" fait partie de notre patrimoine génétique. Sauf que chez moi c'est devenu le gène "violet".

Ils sont pas vraiment violets... Quand ont les regarde de près, de très près, on peut voir que dans l'iris il y a plusieurs mélanges de bleu. Des bleus normaux, assez foncés. Et puis autour de la pupille là, ça part en live. Les traits bleus tirent de plus en plus sur le violet, sans l'être complètement.

Oui j'ai été regardé de près ! Tout le monde se pose des questions à l'adolescence, et ben moi je psychotais sur mes yeux.

En tout cas, de loin, tout ça c'est violet.

Et ça... Forcément, ça vous fond pas vraiment dans la masse.

Tertio : la musique.

Je ne suis pas musicien. Je n'ai jamais pris aucun cours de solfège et j'ai jamais appris à jouer d'un instrument.

Que ce soit bien clair, on me montre une partition de musique je n'y comprends que dalle. A la limite je veux bien acquiescer si ça peut faire plaisir mais je n'y comprends rien. Je n'y connais rien. Je ne suis pas pro.

Par contre j'écoute énormément de musique. Je suis boulimique de musique. Et ça a commencé même avant le berceau.

Mes parents m'ont abreuvé de musiques, surtout du jazz, quand je n'étais encore qu'une crevette bien au chaud au creux du ventre de ma maman. Ils l'ont fait pendant neuf mois, m'ont mis dans un berceau, et on recommencé. Et ça a duré pendant des années.

Adolescent, je me suis mis à choisir mes propres cd, et j'ai commencé ma propre boulimie. Je passais des après-midi allongé sur mon lit, un casque sur les oreilles à fixer mon plafond. Je me suis créé mon propre univers musical, mes propres goûts. Je me suis détaché de certains goûts de mes parents, rapprochés d'autres. Mais à avoir été élevé depuis toujours avec tous les genres de musiques imaginables, avec quand même une préférence pour le jazz, je touche à tout. On retrouve tout et n'importe quoi dans ma discothèque, mais surtout, en grande quantité.

Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le temps de passer mes journées allongé sur mon lit à écouter. Mais je continue de vivre en musique. Je me lève en musique, je me douche en musique, je mange en musique, je vais en cours en musique, je suis mes cours... Bon, sans musique par contre... Et puis, si j'ai souvent mes écouteurs une fois dehors, je suis pas associable non plus, je sais les enlever. Mais je rentre chez moi en musique dès que je suis seul, je pars au boulot en musique et je travaille en musique. Oui parce qu'ici la musique est assurée par de vrais musiciens et... Ils sont bons.

Je suis un boulimique de musique. Je la dévore avec avidité jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

...Bon... En soit ça n'est pas forcément quelque chose qui pourrait me faire ressortir du lot. Enfin un peu, mais pas trop.

Par contre... Etant donné que Tro, Hilde et Wu s'en sont mêlés, ça a tout changé...

- Duo ? C'est bientôt ton heure non ?

- Je sais. Je monte dans trente secondes.

La voilà. La raison pour laquelle ma boulimie de musique a cessé d'être quelque chose de banal.

Elle est là, plantée devant moi. Elle porte une longue robe noire, étroitement drapé autour de sa taille et se finissant en bustier. Elle est fendue jusqu'au plus haut de sa cuisse et sa jambe gauche apparaît entièrement au moindre de ses pas. Quand elle s'arrête, ce grand drapage la recouvre à nouveau, tombant sur elle comme si la robe avait été faite pour elle. Cette option n'est d'ailleurs pas à exclure. Son visage est vierge de tout maquillage, seuls ses cils ont été repeignés au mascara, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux ont été rassemblés en un chignon parfait dont ne s'échappe aucune mèche. Elle ne porte aucun bijoux, elle n'en pas besoin, elle le sait. Tout est là, dans sa robe, dans ses yeux, dans son chignon, dans elle. Seuls ses ongles ont été peints d'un rouge foncé.

Réléna Peacecraft. La fille de nos patrons.

Enfin ça c'est la version officielle.

La réalité c'est qu'elle s'occupe de déjà tellement de chose ici, qu'elle pourrait sans aucun problème en être la patronne.

Étudiante à la fac de droit, après avoir obtenu sa licence l'an passé, elle se dirige maintenant vers un master. Encore qu'on peut se demander à quoi tout ça va lui servir puisqu'il est évident qu'elle va prendre la suite de ses parents dès qu'elle finira ses études. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle allait avoir du mal à le faire... Elle gère déjà la quasi-totalité de l'établissement. Surveillance des stocks ? C'est elle. Planning des employés et heures sup' à la mord-moi l'noeud ? C'est elle. Organisation de soirées spéciales ? C'est elle. Pannes et réparations diverses ? C'est elle. Bar entièrement redécoré il y a quatre mois, faisant grimper en flèche sa fréquentation et sa réputation ? Elle. La musique ? Elle, évidement...

La principale raison qui fait que deux soirs par semaine je monte sur scène ? Elle...

Évidemment...

Bon il y a eu les circonstances aussi. Elle n'y aurait pas pensé toute seule. Il lui a fallu l'aide de : d'abord la chanteuse engagée, déjà payée, erreur de débutante que Réléna ne fit plus. La chanteuse donc, qui n'arrivait pas. C'était une soirée spéciale grand Jazz dont Réléna avait fait une promo d'enfer. Le bar avait toujours eu une ambiance jazzy, avec ses musiciens sous lumières tamisées à jouer d'une musique feutrée. Mais pour marquer la rénovation des salles, elle avait louée une starlette qui « se faisait connaître dans le milieu » comme on dit. Elle y avait mis le prix, sûre de récupérer l'argent par les recettes, et sa starlette n'était pas là. Coup dur pour celle qui voulait toujours tout diriger. Elle mettait toute sa fierté à verrouiller ses larmes sous ses paupières, les dents serrées. Voilà la première aide dont elle avait bénéficié pour avoir l'idée saugrenue de me faire monter sur scène : sa starlette absente, lui mettant un mélange de rage et de peur au ventre.

La deuxième a été la... Je dirais la naïveté de Hilde. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour la réconforter après une heure d'attente, et elle avait fini par lancer, pleine de candeur.

- Tu peux toujours demander à quelqu'un de monter sur scène pour les faire patienter.

Réléna avait cligné des yeux une première fois, puis une deuxième, et puis elle avait froncé les sourcils.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai toute une masse de chanteurs sous le coudequi n'attendent que mon signal ? Tu crois qu'il y a des comiques cachés dans mes barmen qui vont les faire attendre en riant ? Tu crois que je vais sortir une bête de scène de ma manche ?

Hilde avait reculée tout au long de la tirade de Réléna, jusqu'à se retrouver dos au bar. Elle avait rapidement cherché une issue et de secours et elle en avait trouvé une. Elle m'avait trouvé, moi, qui regardait la scène, un peu estomaqué.

- Et ben, euh... Il y a Duo !

Réléna avait à nouveau cligné des yeux mais elle n'avait pas froncé les sourcils.

Moi, j'étais scotché. Quoi Duo ? Qui Duo ? Qu'est-ce que je venais faire dans cette discussion ?

Je n'ai même pas pensé plus loin. J'ai refusé de toute mes forces d'accepter l'idée que je pouvais être une hypothétique solution à leur pénurie d'intermittent du spectacle.

- Il chante tout le temps, il bouge bien, il pourrait leur faire deux-trois chansons en attendant.

Et les projos dans les yeux à ne plus voir la salle bondée qui te fixe, ils étaient où ? Partis en vacances ? Hilde a toujours eu un petit côté naïf mais alors ce soir là c'était le pompon.

- Quel es ton avis Duo ?

Là j'ai descotché et j'ai réalisé que Réléna s'était tournée vers moi et qu'elle examinait sérieusement l'hypothèse. Mes neurones en ont profité pour se remettre en marche.

- Ca va pas ? Enfin je veux dire... Je serais vraiment ravi de pouvoir t'aider Rel et de débloquer la situation mais honnêtement... J'aime bien écouter de la musique mais je suis pas chanteur. Si tu me mets sur une scène, d'abord je vais mourir de trac avant d'ouvrir la bouche et puis je suis même pas sûr de chanter juste.

Réléna a secoué la tête et s'est assis sur un tabouret de bar. J'ai vu avec soulagement qu'elle abandonnait l'idée. J'étais sauvé. Enfin c'était ce que j'espérais très fort. C'était sans compter sur Trowa et Wu Fei... Les troisième et quatrième raisons...

- Tu peux le faire monter, c'est une valeur sûre.

Brutus. Trowa était mon Brutus. Je l'ai appelé comme ça un moment. En plus ça va bien avec son côté bougon, voir bouledogue, quand il est de mauvaise humeur.

Tel Brutus qui poignarda César dans le dos, Tro me trahit et me poignarda à son tour.

Mégalo ?

- Le Jazz lui passe sous la peau et le fait swinguer. Il a été élevé à ça, ça se voit à son rythme et à sa façon de réussir à se caser sur n'importe qu'elle contrebasse. Il tape toujours sur tout et n'importe quoi dès qu'une chanson rythmée passe.

Trahi par la culture musicale de mes parents. Trahi par mon héritage. C'est dur quand même...

- Fous-le sur scène. Il va te faire gagner du temps, si ce n'est sauver ta soirée.

Réléna examinait Trowa pendant qu'il parlait. Les propositions de Trowa avaient toujours conduits à un succès et je savais qu'elle plaçait une grande confiance en son barman fétiche. Autant dire que je me sentais mal barré.

- Eh nan mais je...

- Il chante bien.

Trahi par Wu. L'envie subite de me mettre à genoux en pleurant et de leur demander « pourquoi ?».

Je me souviens encore du petit sourire qui a étiré les lèvres de Wu Fei. Crevard... J'irais danser sur ta tombe.

- Comment...

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'entende, tu devrais arrêter de chanter à tue-tête quand tu fais le ménage dans la salle.

Trahi par mon ipod. Le monde est vraiment sans pitié.

Je me souviens avoir lancé un dernier regard désespéré à Réléna. Comme si je pouvais attendre de la pitié de sa part.

- Enlève ton tablier Duo. Tu montes dans cinq minutes.

J'ai essayé de me battre.

- Mais je ne connais pas les chansons !

- On ne fera que des classiques.

J'ai vraiment essayé.

- Mais je ne suis jamais monté sur une scène !

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

Vraiment.

- Mais je vais mourir de stress ! Je ne vais pas te sortir une seule note ! Ou alors des fausses !

- Alors ça il n'en est pas question Duo. Tu montes et tu chantes bien.

Mais bon...

- Nan mais t'es pas bien ! Comment veux-tu que je chante bien ? Je ne suis pas chanteur !

- Non mais tu chantes tout le temps alors tu n'es pas non plus un débutant. Alors tu te débrouilles pour me faire un truc potable.

Comment dire...

- Et comment je suis censé te faire un truc potable sans avoir rien répété ?

- Comme tu veux.

C'était un peu...

- Et les paroles ? Je suis pas un disque dur ! Je vais forcément avoir un trou !

- Les classiques qu'on jouera tu les chantes dix fois par jour. Si tu as un trou je m'interrogerais sur une possible dégénérescence du cerveau avec perte de la mémoire.

Voir beaucoup...

- Mais bordel tu ne penses tout de même pas pouvoir m'obliger à chanter ?!

- Si tu ne montes pas Duo, tu es viré.

Voir complètement...

- ... Tu ne peux pas me virer comme ça... Il te faut quelque chose à me reprocher... Et chanter n'est pas dans mon contrat.

- Et bien je te trouverais des heures de retards à répétition. Tu n'espères quand même pas biaiser une étudiante en droit sur son propre terrain.

... Perdu d'avance.

Elle a fini par me faire son plus beau sourire de femme de loi et elle s'est éloignée en laissant le soin aux autres de m'enlever mon tablier.

Je devais chanter deux ou trois chansons en attendant que la starlette arrive. Elle n'est jamais arrivée. J'ai chanté pendant une heure et demi, quinze chansons, avant d'être relâchée par ma patronne.

On dit que le premier pas est le plus dur et que après c'est facile. ... C'est faux ! J'ai eu une énorme boule de stress au ventre pendant une heure et demie. C'était horrible. La peur des gens, la peur du trou, la peur de la faute de note... C'était vraiment atroce.

Je suis descendu et me jurant de ne plus jamais remonter, quitte à perdre mon job.

C'était sans compter sur ma presque-patronne. Sans compter sur la dizaine de... « Fan » ? ... Qui sont revenus la semaine suivante... Sans compter sur mes prétendus amis et mon Brutus personnel. Sans compter sur le fait que l'expérience et la peur du trou m'avaient traumatisé au point de me mettre à potasser les paroles. Sans compter sur le fait qu'en savoir par coeur une bonne vingtaine m'enlevait une grande partie du stress. Sans compter sur le fait que cette fois j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir.

Quand je suis descendu la deuxième fois de la scène, Réléna m'a tiré vers une salle arrière avec un sourire qui en disait long. La future patronne avait un plan bien dessiné en tête. Elle m'a proposé un nouveau contrat, chanteur une heure par soir, deux fois par semaine, avec tous les extra que ça comprenait. Et les euros qui s'ajoutaient à ma paye n'étaient pas pour me déplaire.

Un étudiant est pauvre par définition. Quelques euros en plus sont toujours intéressant. Surtout quand finalement, on trouve ça de moins en moins pénible d'avoir à monter sur ce petit bout de scène.

J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir, quand même, mais j'ai fini par accepter. Comme s'il avait été envisageable de répondre autre chose à Réléna.

J'ai juste apposé une condition. Un bémol. Il était hors de question que je chante en français. Le premier soir j'avais du faire trois chansons en français. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi à finir les chansons. Les autres ont dit que non, ma voix ne leur avait pas semblé trembler spécialement. Je m'en fous. Je veux plus jamais chanter en français. Je me sens complètement nu. En Anglais c'est facile de rentrer dans la peau d'un jazzman. En espagnol c'est simple de se cacher derrière la jota, à prononcer « rRrota », le « j » ou parfois le « g » Espagnol qui se prononce plus comme un « r » gutural. Et si derrière ça on se sent encore un peu soi, encore un peu trop Français, ajoutez-y le eñe, le « n » à prononcer « gn ». Dépaysement assuré, on n'est plus vraiment soit, on stresse bien moins. Et j'ai passé suffisamment de temps en Espagne et en Angleterre pour pouvoir parler sans aucune crainte d'accent franchouillard et pour être parfaitement à l'aise dans les langues. Et oui, même si on s'écarte un peu du principe, on peut chanter du jazz en Espagnol. Si, si.

Woh ? Quelqu'un siffle ? Je vois Tio sur scène qui me fait signe. Allez... En piste.

Un verre glisse sur le comptoir jusqu'à arriver au creux de ma main posée. Un grand verre où des glaçons tintent. Une rondelle de citron est plantée sur le côté et on peut voir un filet jaune en suspension dans le liquide transparent. Je le porte à mon nez, la condensation mouillant ma main. Ca ne sent rien, à part une légère odeur de citron. Je tourne mon regard vers l'autre bout du bar où Trowa me regard en souriant.

- Et c'est sensé me donner du courage ? De l'eau plate ?

- De l'eau fraîche Duo. Et c'est sensé cajoler ta gorge.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Réléna ne me pardonnerait pas de ne pas prendre soin de notre chanteur.

- Je suis pas un chanteur professionnel. J'ai pas besoin de tout ça...

- Et le bar qui ne se désempli pas, surtout les soirs où tu chantes, c'est des professionnels ou pas ?

Il se rapproche. Je ne vois pas ses mains derrière le bar mais je vois ses bras bouger à toute allure.

- Ce sont des petits concerts sans prétention.

- Et ça plaît. Je dis pas que t'es l'unique responsable du succès du bar ces derniers mois, mais tu fais parti des petits plus qui donnent envie aux gens de revenir. C'est pas pour te foutre la pression Duo, c'est pour que tu arrête de vivre dans ce mélange de modestie et de déni.

Il se remplit un verre d'eau et le lève à côté du mien.

- Je suis doué avec des bouteille, t'as un truc sur scène.

Il fait tinter son verre contre le mien.

- Te monte pas la tête, t'iras jamais à l'Olympia et je te déconseille fortement de passer à n'importe qu'elle émission de télé. N'empêche que t'as cette façon de swinguer et d'être traversé par la musique qui a un petit côté fascinant. T'as un truc qui fait que t'es sympa à regarder et à écouter sur scène. C'est rien de plus, rien de compliqué.

Il boit une gorgée de son verre. Moi je le regarde parler. Si je fascine un petit peu les gens quand je chante, Trowa lui fascine quand il parle. D'abord parce qu'il ne parle pas souvent, et surtout parce qu'il parle bien. Alors j'écoute.

- Allez, en selle cowboy. Ils t'attendent.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et repart vers ses bouteilles. Je le regarde juste s'éloigner un moment. Trowa est beau quand il parle. Bordel comment ça se fait que ce type ne soit pas encore casé...?

Bon allez ! Il est l'heure. Tio va commencer à s'énerver.  
J'enlève le demi tablier noir qu'on doit porter et où l'on met le carnet de commande et les pourboires. Je tire rapidement ma chemise, noire, et mon pantalon, noir. Non, Réléna ne trouvait pas du tout le noir classe pour ses employés...

Je garde mon verre à la main et je gravis les cinq petites marches qui mènent vers la scène. Tio est déjà prêt, debout derrière sa contrebasse à l'accorder une derrière fois. Je vois Kurt de profil, assis sur son siège, devant le petit piano sur l'extrémité gauche de la scène. A côté de lui, Eric, sa trompette à la main et sa guitare entre les jambes relit une dernière fois ses partitions. C'est le seul à jouer des instruments différents tous les soirs. Selon les chansons, il joue de la trompette, ou bien de la guitare, ou même du saxophone parfois. Et le dernier Joan, est recroquevillé dans le fond de la scène avec sa batterie. Il faut dire... La scène n'est vraiment pas grande alors c'est sûr que si on ne veut pas se marcher les uns sur les autres et pouvoir au moins bouger le coude sans toucher quelqu'un, il faut qu'on se mette sur les extrémités. Moi je suis à l'extrémité supérieure, le devant de la scène. Le tout devant. En éternuant très fort je suis sûr que je pourrais tomber.

Le tabouret de bar a d'ailleurs été déplacé jusque devant le micro. Je l'attrape d'une main et le tire jusqu'à un bord. Pas spécialement envie de m'asseoir ce soir. Et puis je peux toujours le reprendre entre deux chansons. Je pose sur le cuir le verre que m'a donné Trowa et je sors mon paquet de cigarette d'une de mes poches. Parce que franchement, je ne connais rien de moins classe quand on chante et que tout le monde vous regarde, au moins deux secondes pour voir ce qui se passe, d'apercevoir une poche enflée prête à craquer à la curieuse forme rectangulaire.

Je ne fume pas énormément. J'ai fumé beaucoup, surtout en Espagne, ça m'a rendu la voix légèrement rauque au passage, parfait pour le jazz. Mais maintenant je fume les cigarettes comme certains fument des cigares. Une fois de temps en temps. Ca a été assez dur à mettre au point, la nicotine est vraiment une sale bête, mais maintenant j'arrive à m'y tenir. Bon... A cause de Réléna je refume un peu plus par contre. A cause de ces mini concerts. Une par concert, deux par semaine. J'en étais à une tous les dix jours avant, monde cruel... Mais attention je ne les fume pas par stress. D'ailleurs je les fume après. Par satisfaction. Un complément à l'impression de satiété que laisse les concerts. Tout comme certains fument après l'amour, je fume après être monté sur scène.

Bon allez... Je prends une dernière inspiration et je me dirige vers le micro. Les lumières dans la salle diminue un petit peu alors que les projecteurs blancs de la scène s'allument. J'entends la voix claire de Réléna s'élever. Elle doit sûrement les prévenir de notre arrivée, je ne suis pas sûr, je n'entends plus. Ma tête est lourde et mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je tends ma main vers le micro et je le sens m'échapper légèrement à cause de la sueur de mes mains. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, puis je m'approche du micro.

« Le premier pas est dur mais après ça va tout seul »... C'est ça ouais ! Je suis sûr que c'est la même personne qui a inventé le père noël et la petite souris. Salauds d'adultes. Ce n'est pas le premier pas qui est dur, c'est chaque début.

Eric à la guitare lance quelques notes, suivit par Joan se sa batterie. Kurt fait résonner la première mélodie sur son piano, tandis que Tio lance quelques notes de sa contrebasse et c'est à moi. C'est parti. Ca commence.

Ca commence oui. C'est là que tout commence, oui. Pas tout de suite. Pas dans les toutes premières secondes, mais vers la cinquième ou la sixième. Oui je chipote, mais c'est pas le tout début. Ca vient rapidement mais pas dès le début non plus.

Ca. Cette sensation horrible à première vue. Cette impression d'être soudain le centre d'une attention aiguisée au maximum. Quelque chose qui m'entoure. Quelque chose qui me presse, m'oppresse. Quelque chose qui m'étouffe.

Quelqu'un qui doit me regarder comme jamais on ne l'a fait.

Oh la vache ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est un peu le même genre d'impression que le premier soir où je suis monté sur scène sauf que... D'abord c'est bien plus fort. Et puis la première fois où je suis monté sur scène c'était un samedi soir, le bar était plein. Là on est mardi, c'est même pas le soir des sorties étudiantes, c'est juste un jour banal dans la semaine. Et puis j'ai regardé la salle avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, elle n'était pas pleine. Des habitués, des hommes d'affaires, des touristes, des fanatiques de jazz. Mais sans plus. C'est pour ça que je suppose, que je sais, que cet étouffement subit n'est pas du à l'attention de toute une masse de personne qui se focalise sur moi mais bien d'une seule personne qui doit me fixer avec... Avec... Avec une putain d'intensité. Merde, je me suis jamais senti regardé comme ça. Et les projos qui m'empêche de voir plus loin que le bout de la scène et donc de vérifier si c'est bien ce que je pense. Ce que je crains ? Ben... Un peu ouais, c'est quoi ce genre de regard ?

Enfin... Au moins ça ne m'empêche pas de chanter. Nan mais oh. The show must go on.

Bon allez... La chanson est calme, base-toi sur son rythme lent et sa douceur. Redescend un peu sur terre, les pieds bien ancrés sur les planches de la scène. La musique est belle et feutrée.

Ne plus penser à rien. Et surtout pas à cette impression d'étouffer. Laisser le jazz passer sous ma peau comme dit Trowa. Swinguer doucement, remuer des hanches, onduler des bras, claquer des doigts même, si j'en ai envie de temps en temps. La musique est belle. Tio a refait ma partie pour que ça aille avec ma voix, et c'est joli. Chanter ce beau jazz sans se préoccuper de ce truc bizarre.

- My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Un coeur inondé par du vin. C'est beau quand même comme métaphore. Enfin ça fait un peu alcoolique mais... Le truc c'est que ça me permet surtout de faire abstraction de cette attention qui ne baisse pas. Comme si les projos blancs dans les yeux ne suffisaient pas... Il faut aussi que certains se sentent obligés de me faire bénéficier d'une attention exagérée. Non parce que ça va peut-être aller, là. Trowa a dit que je pouvais fasciner un peu les gens quand j'étais sur scène. Bon, je veux bien que certains soient plus sensibles que les autres, mais ça va quand même pas être comme ça pendant tout le mini concert ? Parce qu'il y aurait un peu de quoi être désespéré. J'aime bien chanter, j'aime bien être sur scène, mais pas dans ces conditions !

- Something has to make you run I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum I don't know why I didn't come

Pour une fois je m'investis personnellement dans les chansons que je chante. Ou plutôt dans quatre mots du refrain. I don't know why ? Pourquoi ? La chanson est quand même longue et j'en arrive au bout. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette pression autour de moi ne diminue pas? Même un tout petit peu, ça serait déjà quelque chose. Je pourrais déjà respirer un peu mieux.

Allez... Dernier refrain, derrière ligne droite... Surtout, prier pour que la langue ne fourche pas. Pour que ne sorte pas du fond du coeur « I don't know why I did come? »

Dernière notes au piano. Dernière cordes pincées sur la contrebasse. Dernière note grattée sur la guitare. Dernier petit coup de batterie. Je vais pouvoir souffler, c'est la...

Oh...

Wow... Wow... Wow...

Putain de merde...

Wu Fei a joué avec l'éclairage lors des derniers coups de baguettes de Joan sur les cymbales de sa batterie pour clore la chanson. Wu aime bien fait ça. On n'a pas d'éclairagiste, pas plus que d'ingénieur du son, ça va pas la tête. Du coup, si Wu est libre à ce moment précis et si il connaît la chanson, il aime bien faire des petits effets pour clore. Donc sur le rythme des coups de baguettes de Joan, il a allumé-arrêté les spots.

Ca n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir un tout petit peu la salle. J'espérais pas trouver le type qui me fixe, je ne crois plus au père noël non plus, mais j'ai regardé quand même. Le premier endroit où se sont posés mes yeux. Le tout premier. Je l'ai vu. Et j'ai compris pourquoi il me fixait.

Je l'ai rapidement vu. En costard, les cheveux curieusement en bataille, ça fait classe tiens... Un verre dans la main entièrement plein, limite la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixés sur moi. Déjà, quel regard, putain... Je peux pas voir ses yeux, mais je peux voir son regard, surtout qu'il est sur moi.

Alors primo, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille c'est l'air complètement lobotomisé et en même temps le visage incroyablement expressif quand à ce qu'il traversait. Deuzio, et c'est ce qui m'a ôté tout doute, son pote ou son collègue voire son client, la main posée sur son bras à le secouer et à essayer de lui parler.

Oh mon Dieu...

Bon déjà... Lâchez l'affaire monsieur le blondinet qui essayez de le faire redescendre sur Terre. Il ne reviendra pas. Pas avant un bon moment.

Parce que ça... Cette lobotomie avec les yeux fixés sur quelqu'un, je la connais. Je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation que vous monsieur le blondinet, sauf que moi c'était avec Hilde et sur un quai de métro.

Ca, ça s'appelle un coup de foudre.

Le vrai de vrai. Celui qui vous fout un coup de poing au ventre. Celui qui vous grille le moindre neurone. On ne bouge plus et surtout on ne réfléchit plus. Et on en sort épuisé comme après un marathon.

Moi j'ai pas vécu. Mais j'étais avec Hilde pendant son coup de foudre avorté entre deux métros.

Ca pourrait être flatteur. Un coup de foudre, ce n'est quand même pas un petit béguin. C'est pas une petite attirance. C'est une claque gigantesque. Ca pourrait être super flatteur.

Sauf que là, je le subis son coup de foudre.

Et en plus je suis sur scène, sinon je pourrais faire abstraction, voir en rire. Mais là je me prends tout en full force.

Je suis victime de son coup de foudre.

Les applaudissements qui crépitent dans la salle parviennent à peine à mes oreilles. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il n'applaudit pas, lui. Respirer profondément, retrouver son calme. Je passe rapidement ma main sur mon visage. Mon front est déjà trempé de sueur.

Mon Dieu, ça va être une représentation atroce...

J'entends Joan faire résonner sa batterie et Eric lance quelques sons de trompettes. Merde, la chanson suivante... J'attrape le micro d'une main encore plus glissante que tout à l'heure et je fredonne la partie que sont sensés chanter les choeurs. Comme si on avait la place de mettre des choeurs sur notre minuscule scène...

Chante. C'est pas grave si ce type a un coup de foudre sur toi. Fais abstraction. Chante et oublie. Et chante du fond du coeur, cette chanson bouge et à besoin qu'on la fasse bouger.

Alors je m'écoute. Et je chante avec un grand sourire, parce que c'est vrai que si cette chanson bouge, elle a besoin qu'on la fasse bouger aussi. Je ne claque plus des doigts mais j'ondule. Des hanches surtout mais des bras aussi, quand ils ne sont pas sur le micro, ou alors ça me fait onduler des épaules.

- Lullaby of birdland that's what I'm  
Always here when you sigh  
Never in my wordland could there be ways to reveal  
In a phrase how I feel

Je chante toujours avec mon grand sourire. Parfois même je donne à ma voix des intonations de rire. Et pourtant... Je me bas comme un démené pour ne pas craquer, ne pas trembler. Parce que mon type en question a changé de technique, changé de regard.

Je me sens à présent passé au peigne fin. Sous la lampe d'une photocopieuse, car il découvre mais en même temps il ne veut rien oublier. Dans le tube d'un IRM, car il veut être sûr de ne manquer aucun détail, même s'il n'a pratiquement aucun contrôle sur lui-même. J'ai cette vision stupide des anciens panneaux à rayons X où on ne voyait plus que les os une fois qu'on était derrière. Il m'analyse, il m'étudie, même si c'est en majeure partie l'inconscient qui s'en charge.

Et moi je chante, toujours plus souriant, toujours un peu plus ancré dans la chanson. Je ne veux pas en sortir, il faut au moins que je mette la chanson entre nous, sinon je vais me sentir complètement nu.

Je dégouline complètement. Mon dos est déjà trempé de sueur, ma chemise est collée contre ma peau. Mes mains glissent toujours plus sur le micro. Il y a des gouttes de sueur sur mon front, certaines roulent sur mes tempes. Elle colle tous mes petits cheveux, surtout sur la nuque.

Mais je ne craquerais pas ! Cette chanson est magnifique ! Il est hors de question que je craque dessus ! Elle mérite d'être interprétée parfaitement de début à la fin !

- Have you ever heard two tuttles doves bill and coo when they love  
That's the kind of magic music we make with our lips when we kiss

Trahi par la chanson... Mais quel monde cruel... Je suis proche de la fin alors je vais continuer de l'interpréter de mon mieux jusqu'au bout... Mais c'est dur quand même.

Ben oui parce que évidement... Il n'entends rien de tout ce que son pote peut bien lui dire, mais puisqu'il est fixé sur moi, il entend ce que je chante. Et même si je ne connais pas sa vie, il suffit d'avoir vu une fois dans sa vie une pub pour rouge à lèvre et savoir reconnaître les mots transparents pour pouvoir comprendre « magic music we make with our lips when we kiss ».

Alors évidement, s'il n'a cessé de me fixer depuis le début de la chanson, il ne fixe plus qu'une partie bien précise de moi maintenant. Deux parties très précisément qui bouge au-dessus d'un micro. Et moi qui mets un point d'honneur à garder ce grand sourire accroché aux lèvres pour chanter.

Ah non je regrette mais cette chanson à du peps, alors tant pis si j'ai l'impression de sentir carrément une présence sur mes lèvres, je refuse de la chanter sans sourire !

Même si je dois avouer que, tant que la chanson ne sera pas finie, je vais garder la crainte de le voir sauter sur scène et de m'embrasser. L'expression « voler les lèvres » me paraîtrait alors totalement appropriée, parce que je suis sûr que ça ne serait rien d'autre que ça. Vouloir se les accaparer. M'accaparer. Merde c'est un coup de foudre, c'est pas un truc gentil. Même si on ne pense quasiment pas, une des rares pensées qui réussi à se frayer un chemin c'est « à moi! ».

Faut que j'arrête de déconner et de me faire peur pour rien. Le seul truc pratique dans cette situation c'est que si l'alcool te désinhibe, le coup de foudre, lui, ne le fait pas. Il se contente de te lobotomiser. Donc oui tu ne bouges pas, oui tu perds ton cerveau, mais tu gardes un tant soi peu tes réserves. En tout cas tu ne vas pas te jeter sur la personne. Ca, c'est avec l'alcool. Restons calme.

Merde... J'espère qu'il n'a pas bu... Parce que les deux ensembles, je sais pas ce que ça peut donner...

Son verre avait l'air plein, mais rien ne me dit que c'était le premier. Et puis il peut se le descendre d'un coup pour se donner du courage...

Bordel il faut que j'arrête de me faire des scénarii catastrophes...

Je finis de fredonner les derniers mots, Eric fait résonner les dernières notes de trompettes et j'entends les cymbales grésiller sous les baguettes de Joan. Tio et Kurt se sont déjà arrêtés. La chanson se finit pour moi dans un grand soulagement. J'espère que les autres chansons parlent de prés ou de bateaux, histoire qu'il ne puissent pas les interpréter. Qu'elles ne lui donnent pas d'idées. Qu'est-ce qu'on chante déjà après... Une sorte d'angoisse et de stress me tord le ventre quand je réalise que je ne sais absolument pas quel est le reste du programme. J'ai appris les chansons, je le sais, j'ai revu les paroles et les changements... Et je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de quelles chansons il s'agit.

Je détache mes mains restées crispées sur le micro et je me retourne, un peu sonné. Mon verre m'appelle sur le tabouret de bar. Je ne lui résiste pas et j'en vide le tiers d'un seul coup. Kurt installé à son piano me regarde.

- Ca va ?

Je subis le coup de foudre d'un type que je ne vois pas et qui a décidé d'apprendre mon corps par coeur. Sinon, la routine...

- Ouais. Juste soif.

Et puis, au bout de quelques secondes quand même.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il hésite.

- Non j'ai juste eu l'impression que tu... Non laisse tomber, j'ai du rêver...

Ouais... Je suppose qu'il est impossible de continuer à chanter naturellement et de la même façon que d'habitude quand autant de choses vous chamboulent à l'intérieur.

Je repose mon verre et me remets devant le micro. Ce n'est pas comme si les pauses entre les chansons étaient censées être des pauses café-clopes. Ah... Mes clopes... Il me met tellement la pression l'autre gus que j'aurais bien besoin d'une cigarette. Je n'aime pas les fumer juste pour me déstresser, mais là... Est-ce que Réléna accepterait que je fume sur scène ? A priori si je continue à bien chanter il n'y a pas de problème, mais c'est pas vraiment évident à faire...

J'inspire longuement. Son regard ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde. Prévisible.

J'espère que la prochaine chanson ne parlera ni de lèvres, ni de baiser, ni de corps, ni d'amour... Mais bon, pour du jazz c'est peut-être un peu beaucoup demander. Je ne sais pas du tout laquelle vient maintenant. Quel con, j'aurais dû demander à Kurt. Si c'est moi qui suis censé lancer le départ, on est bien.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Tio derrière moi. Il n'a pas l'air de m'attendre. Des notes de guitares grattées très vite façon banjo sortent de la guitare d'Eric.

Oh... Je connais... Je reconnais... Première chanson de la soirée en español, señores. Je vais me lover dans la jota, me rouler dans le eñe et les « r » roulés, je vais complètement disparaître dans mon monde espagnol pour que ces regards ne m'atteignent plus. Même si je connais la chanson et que je sais que le refrain est tout sauf innocent, je vais m'enfermer complètement dans l'espagnol et je ferais abstraction.

Joan fait retentir sa batterie. La chanson commence.

- Hasta siempre. que viva la revolucion rapero numero uno el grito en la cancion  
Soy el papel del lider como fidel castro tengo el microfono amigo cuidado

Je me sens bien en espagnol. Je me suis allumé. Je « chante » un peu plus.

Son regard à lui aussi c'est allumé un peu plus. La pression autour de moi à augmenté un peu plus et l'ambiance s'est faite plus oppressante. Mais ça ne m'atteint pas. Je suis bien en espagnol.

Je guette quand même un petit peu le moment du refrain mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir y échapper.

La batterie de Joan m'accompagne, m'amplifie. J'attrape le micro et ondule très lentement, au rythme de mon refrain.

- Eso es amor sin dolor hasta la proxima mi amor  
Eso es amor sin dolor hasta la vista mi amor

Cette chanson est magnifique. Elle était très belle à la base. Tio l'a entièrement retravaillée pour en faire quelque chose de jazzy. Le moment du refrain est le summum de la sensualité. Il l'a même réécrite entièrement en espagnol quand il a appris que j'avais passé deux ans en Espagne.

Je sens toujours le regard du type sur moi mais je ne le sens pas changer. Il faut dire que je suis de plus en plus dans ma carapace espagnole, il m'atteint de moins en moins.

Enfin... Jusqu'à un certain point.

A la fin de la chanson, la contrebasse, le piano et la batterie s'arrête pendant un temps. Seule la guitare reste en très léger fond. Et moi je chante le refrain par-dessus, presque a capela, jusqu'à ce que les autres instruments reviennent en force pour les dernières paroles.

Et moi j'ai l'habitude. Ce refrain est bourré de sensualité, encore plus quand la voix se retrouve dénudée pendant quelques secondes de tous les instruments. Alors, comme d'habitude, je lâche le micro et je me déhanche très lentement tout en chantant. Les mains suivent parfois aussi. Et quand la batterie et la contrebasse reviennent à pleine puissance, je cale mes hanches sur le fracas de leurs notes, de façon saccadée qui fait plus penser au flamenco qu'au jazz.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Si j'étais tellement dans ma carapace espagnole que je ne l'ai pas senti changer ou si c'est venu d'un coup mais... Quand j'ai commencé à chanter a capela j'ai senti le truc monter... Et quand la batterie et la contrebasse sont arrivées, ça a explosé.

Je me suis senti... Mangé.

Mangé des yeux. Dévoré jusqu'au plus petit morceau.

Manger... Manger se dit comer en Espagnol... Comer veut aussi dire aimer. Aimer à dévorer.

La dernière partie est assez courte comparé à la longueur de la chanson. Je l'ai senti passé deux à trois fois plus lentement.

J'étais mangé. Déshabillé du regard. Mis à nu littéralement.

Non, je fais pas ma mijaurée !

Mais quand même...C'est en train de devenir sexuel

Je sais que le refrain est sensuel et que je suivais ça.

Je sais que le sensuel attire toujours une réponse un tant soi peu sexuelle.

Mais pas à ce point...

Pas à au point d'être dévoré du regard. Pas d'être caressé des yeux.

J'ai du baisser les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr que c'était bien une histoire de regard et que non il n'y avait pas tout d'un coup des mains qui m'effleuraient.

Ca a explosé de son côté. Ca a monté un peu plus du mien.

Bon sang j'ai chaud... Je sens les gouttes de sueur rouler de plus en plus souvent sur mes tempes. Ma chemise est maintenant entièrement collée dans mon dos. Sentir qu'on vous déshabille quand vous chantez sur scène et que vous ne voyez pas la salle est une sensation pour le moins étrange... J'ai l'impression de faire l'amour en cachette dans un lieu publique.

Lorsque la dernière note clôturant la chanson sort de ma gorge, je suis complètement épuisé. Je me retourne immédiatement, à peine le temps de saluer, et j'attrape mon verre d'eau que je vide d'une traite.

Merci Trowa, soit béni pour ton verre.

Les autres me regardent à la dérobée. Ils ont très bien remarqué qu'il y a un truc de pas habituel, mais ils ne font aucun commentaire. Même pas quand j'allume ma cigarette.

Oui je fume ! Certains fument après l'amour et bien moi je fume après m'être fait dévoré !

Et aussi... Je fume parce que j'ai besoin de courage... Parce que maintenant je me souviens des chansons qu'il reste à chanter. Et ça va pas être triste... Alors je vais avoir besoin de ma clope pour garder le contrôle.

Je commence à peine ma cigarette quand les spots s'éteignent sur la scène. Seuls deux restes, et ils éclairent très peu. Ils auréolent à peine les musiciens d'une lumière blanchâtre. Ca doit être pareil pour moi.

Mais LE truc avec cet éclairage c'est que... La fumée fait des volutes blanches autour de moi, éclairées par les spots et la braise de ma cigarette ressort dans l'obscurité.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Wu Fei et lui fait un clin d'oeil. Très bonne idée.

Je m'approche du micro, ma cigarette à la main. Je parcours la salle du regard, certains applaudissent encore un peu. Je regarde une demi seconde mon mec. Son voisin blondinet a arrêté de vouloir le faire revenir de son monde, sûrement peuplé d'éclairs et de nattés, et il regarde la scène, l'air toutefois moins ventousé. Je prends quelques secondes pour mémoriser le visage du type dont je subis le coup de foudre. Ca m'aidera peut-être un peu quand les spots seront de nouveau là pour les prochaines chansons.

Allez Duo, respire. Tu peux le faire, ce n'est qu'une chanson. Même si tous les autres ne jouent qu'en feutré. Même si on entend que toi. Même si contrairement à la dernière, la sensualité est présente tout a long de la chanson. C'est possible de le faire.

Je tire une latte et recrache lentement la fumée.

- You had plenty money 1922

You let other women make a fool of you

Why don't you do right ? Like some other men do...

Je suis entièrement mangé. Il ne me voit pas, il me devine, et pourtant il ne laisse intacte aucune partie de mon corps. Evidement, je lui sers Jessica Rabbit sur un plateau, il ne va pas cracher dessus non plus. Surtout que, tout professionnel et buté que je suis – mais est-ce seulement différent – je mets un point d'honneur à garder toute la sensualité de la chanson, y comprit les gestes et la démarche qui va avec. Je refuse de pourrir des chansons à cause d'un coup de foudre que je subis.

J'enlève donc le micro de son socle et je me déplace lentement sur la scène. La fumée de cigarette me suit. La braise rouge est comme une extension à ma main qui fait voir mes mouvements. Je le sens monter encore, même si c'est un peu moins sexuel que dans la précédente chanson. Là il me déshabille, mais un peu plus calmement, il fait un peu plus attention à la sensualité. Ca n'empêche pas son regard de brûler toujours plus ma peau. Il me dévore. Et je le nourris. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre sur scène, alors il va me manger toujours un peu plus.

- Get out of here... Give some money too...

C'est ça... Vas t'en s'il te plais... Je n'ai rien contre toi mais tu fais de ma soirée un enfer... Alors vas-t'en ou redescend sur Terre. Ou alors éloigne-toi, le temps que je finisse. Je te connais pas et j'ai pas bien vu ta gueule mais je veux bien être ton coup de foudre si tu veux. Mais pas ici. Sur scène c'est trop dur. Ca amplifie tout, tout me traverse. Et je dois pas perdre pied parce que t'es pas le seul dans la salle et que ça serait pas juste de leur faire un mini concert immonde aux autres clients, juste pour ta trogne. Je veux pas laisser tomber les musiciens non plus. Alors...

Je tire de plus en plus sur ma cigarette. C'est pas bon, il faut pas que je m'emmêle, je peux pas chanter tant que j'ai pas recraché la fumée. Et ça le fait pas trop un chanteur qui fume comme un pompier. Il faut que je réduise la cadence... Mais c'est dur... Parce que la pression autour de moi n'a cessé de monter depuis le début.

Il faut que je m'accroche jusqu'à la fin de la chanson... Et après, pendant l'autre chanson... Et pendant celle d'après encore.

Je vais finir où ce soir moi ?

- Why don't you do right ? Like some other men... Do...

Le « ou » du « do » m'arrache beaucoup d'énergie pendant tout le temps où je doit le tenir. Je me suis replacé au centre du la scène, je remets le micro sur son socle et j'expire ce dernier mot en reculant lentement tandis que Joan fait tinter ses cymbales.

La lumière se rallume et j'éteins ma clope dans un cendrier. Je n'en peu plus, je suis vidé. Tio me fait un signe.

- On en fait encore une et puis on arrête.

Ils ont très bien remarqué dans quel état j'étais. Ils ne savent sûrement pas pourquoi mais ils ont très bien su le voir.

- Ok, laquelle ?

- Celle qu'on devait faire en dernier.

Il voit mon regard désespéré mais il n'ajoute rien. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça me désespère autant. Et je vais pas aller lui expliquer. Ils écourtent la représentation pour moi, je vais pas imposer mes caprices non plus. Je me résigne. Courage, c'est la dernière.

Eric fait signe à Réléna qui informe nos très chers clients que ce sera la dernière chanson. Les applaudissements se nourrissent un peu plus pour accueillir cette dernière. Moi j'ai tiré le tabouret de bar jusqu'au micro, je baisse le pied et je m'installe. J'essaye de respirer lentement pour aborder la chanson avec le plus de force possible mais Kurt me coupe, et la débute déjà au piano. Je suis, je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est qu'une chanson. Dans quelques minutes, c'est fini. Mais quelle chanson...

- Strumming my pain with his fingers singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words killing me softly with his song

Je me demande si je te tue, toi qui t'es pris un éclair sur la tête tout à l'heure. Vu ton regard qui se fait un peu moins oppressant mais encore plus présent, tu te sens visé par la chanson. Bien sûr, comme si j'avais dû m'attendre à autre chose. Bien sûr que je te tue doucement moi, avec mes chansons, même si je ne raconte pas ta vie.

Et voilà. Il m'a observé. Il m'a déshabillé. Il m'a mangé. Et maintenant il me couve. La sensation est toujours aussi désagréable, mais soit je m'y suis fait, soit être couvé est plus facile à supporter que d'être mangé. Ce n'est pas agréable parce que c'est trop fort. Si je l'avais servi et que la foudre s'était abattue à ce moment ça m'aurait peut-être gêné, ou amusé, voir même attiré, rien ne dit qu'il est moche comme un poux. Mais la scène est mon ampli, je stress plus, je sens plus, je ressens plus, je chante plus. Et si un coup de foudre est un coup de poing, sur scène il m'est complètement insupportable. Je mettrais une cagoule la prochaine fois que je monte, tiens.

- I heard he sang a good song I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him and listen for a while  
And there was. This young boy a stranger to my eyes

J'espère qu'il n'est pas venu ici parce qu'il a entendu parler de la musique. Sinon il va se mettre à interpréter, à devenir paranoïaque et s'imaginer des trucs... J'espère que tout le monde n'est pas aussi irrationnel que Hilde sous coup de foudre.

Je mets plus de coeur que d'habitude dans cette chanson. Je la « chante » plus. Logique, j'empathise. Je devrais pas étant donné qu'il m'a bien pourri ma scène, mais bon... D'abord, la chanson est somptueuse donc ça aide à se calmer. Et en plus, je suis absolument sûr qu'il s'identifie. Alors oui, j'empathise.

Et puis... Il m'étouffe de moins en moins... Il doit être en train de redescendre. Ca veut pas dire que c'est fini. Mais ça devient de plus en plus supportable. La chanson le calme ou le fait réfléchir, je sais pas. Je le vois pas de toute manière, les spots sont rallumés.

Il me fixe toujours. Je suis toujours son centre d'intérêt principal. Je le sens autour de moi. Mais il me laisse un peu plus de place. Il m'étouffe moins. Je peux reprendre un peu mon souffle et finir la chanson avec toute l'énergie qu'il me reste dans le ventre. Évidemment ça a pour effet d'accentuer un peu son attention, mais il me laisse toujours respirer un peu et cette chanson a besoin de force. Surtout pour les « lalala ».

Je n'ai jamais regardé dans sa direction de tout le concert. Mais bon... Quand arrivent les tous derniers mots... Puisqu'après je vais descendre de toute façon... Je regarde dans son coin, je ne le vois pas mais je lui chante quand même une dernière fois que oui, moi aussi je le tue doucement avec ma chanson.

Et bien sûr, la réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre et sa présence se resserre autour de moi. Il m'étouffe encore un peu et essaye sûrement d'imprimer mon image sur sa rétine. Mais je m'en fiche, moi je descends et... Une fois en bas, ça va pas du tout être la même donne, cariño.

J'entends les gens applaudir. J'ai un peu la tête dans le coton mais je les entends quand même. Ils ont l'air super content. Tro doit avoir raison, comme toujours. Je sourie, je salue, je salue avec les autres. Eric pose sa main sur mon épaule et me jette un regard. Comme ça, sans mot. Je lui fait un clin d'oeil. Ca va. Je suis trempé comme si j'avais pris une douche tout habillé, mais ça va. Et quelque part, je me dis que mon coup de foudré doit encore être à un bon stade de lobotomie pour qu'il n'y ait eu aucune ambiance lourde quand Eric m'a touché. Je ramasse mon verre, mon paquet et direction le bas de la scène.

Libération !

Trowa me refile immédiatement un verre d'eau. Je ne prends même pas le temps de le regarder que je le descends. Je respire. Je suis encore un peu le centre d'attention mais ça va en diminuant, les gens se recentrent sur leurs verres. Sauf peut-être un... Mais je ne m'occupe plus de lui.

- Alors la star ! Tu t'es bien... Bwaaah, t'es trempé Duo ! C'est de la sueur ?

- A ton avis, Hilde...

- Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de changer de chemise. En tant que chanteur ça le fait peut-être mais en tant que serveur pas trop...

Oui alors peut-être mais là, le but premier c'était de souffler après être enfin descendu. Enfin c'est vrai que Hilde s'y connaît tellement en matière de scène... N'oublions pas que c'est elle qui m'a proposé à Réléna...

- Après Hilde. D'abord pause.

Le chanteur crevé parle aussi bien que l'homme de croc magnon. Ou alors Tarzan, à voir...

- Elle a raison. Tu devrais te dépêcher de te changer avec de prendre froid. Déjà que tu étais un peu fatigué aujourd'hui...

L'envie subite de leur crier « pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Foutez-moi la paix bordel » me traverse un moment. Et puis je me souviens qu'ils ont écourté le mini concert pour moi alors je ne dis rien.

Je me pose un moment pour siroter un deuxième verre et puis je disparais dans la réserve derrière le bar. Elle donne sur le vestiaire et je récupère ma chemise de rechange dans mon placard. Chemise noire, cintrée. Il n'y a pas d'uniforme ici, Réléna trouvait ça classe mais triste et monotone. Alors tout le monde est en chemise et pantalon noir mais on a le choix des formes. Chemises larges, cintrées, manches trois-quarts, fantaisistes. Pantalon droit, évasé, cigarette, large.

La chemise que je portais était tout simple, manches longues et cintrée. Celle que je prends à des manches trois-quarts et est boutonnée avec des pressions en diagonale. Très sympa, ça change, mais il faut obligatoirement une glace pour être sûr que ça plisse pas derrière quand on la mets, ce qui casse complètement l'effet.

Je sors donc de la réserve ma chemise à la main et je me dirige vers les toilettes. Je la déboutonne sur le chemin et quand j'arrive devant la porte des toilettes, elle est entièrement ouverte. Je commence à enlever un bras en sortant tout d'abord l'épaule du vêtement et je tends l'autre main pour pousser la porte.

Ca fait toujours un drôle d'effet quand on veut pousser une porte et qu'elle est juste à ce moment tirée par quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Ce qui fait aussi un drôle d'effet, enfin pour moi en tout cas, c'est quand derrière cette porte apparaît un type en costard avec les cheveux en bataille.

Bordel mais c'est pas possible d'avoir une dégaine pareille... Ca doit être son signe distinctif sur ses papiers d'identité.

Bon en tout cas, si son cerveau s'était suffisamment remis en marche pour qu'il aille aux toilettes, il est de nouveau lobotomisé. En même temps, je suis moitié torse-nu devant lui. D'ailleurs il fait de gros effort pour ne pas me mater ouvertement. Ah bah oui hein, je suis plus sur scène, les règles ont changé.

Dans un premier temps je suis quand même un peu surpris alors je l'observe. Et puis, maintenant que je le vois à la lumière c'est un peu plus simple. Et ben, une des choses que je retiens c'est que...

Tu m'étonnes qu'il m'ait foutu une telle pression avec son regard ! Nan mais c'est quoi ces yeux trop louches. J'ai jamais vu un bleu aussi profond, aussi acier. Ils sont au moins aussi louches que ceux de Trowa, donc par définition, moins que les miens.

Sinon... Le costard lui va bien. Même très bien. Même s'il faut le temps d'adaptation pour les cheveux... Son pantalon et sa veste sont noirs, tout comme sa cravate, tandis que sa chemise est d'un rouge profond. Et si son regard est transperçant même dans le noir, habillé comme ça il ressort encore plus. C'est bien simple on a du mal à voir autre chose que ces deux billes bleues.

Surtout qu'il a les yeux un peu bridés, et des asiats aux yeux si bleu, ou même bleu tout court, ça se rencontre pas souvent. Rajoutons-y le fait que sa peau est hâlée... Pas un hâle de ceux qui vivent au soleil, non, il semble pas avoir vu le jour, encore moins le soleil, depuis bien longtemps. Sa peau, contrairement à la mienne que le soleil a définitivement caramélisé lors de mes années en Espagne, a une couleur de cannelle. Une couleur hâlée oui, mais un peu passée. Comme s'il avait vécu au soleil pendant longtemps mais que ça faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il ne voyait plus ses rayons. Ou alors peut-être est-ce de son arbre généalogique qu'il tire tout ça.

De toute manière, pour avoir les yeux bleus mais bridés et la peau halée, il doit avoir un sérieux mélange dans ses ancêtres.

Stop. Ne t'imagine pas sa propre histoire tout seul Duo. Arrête de le détailler du regard, referme la bouche au cas où il serait en état de s'imaginer des choses et reste pas plus longtemps planté ici avec lui.

C'est vrai ça... Je sais pas pour lui mais je compte pas prendre racine moi. Ma chemise est trempée d'une sueur maintenant froide et ça tient pas vraiment chaud.

- Excusez-moi.

Ca le recontacte un tant soi peu avec la réalité, il grommelle un truc incompréhensible et passe à côté de moi. J'ai trouvé mon maître en temps que Cro Magnon.

Ne rigole pas Duo, tu n'as jamais été coup de foudré, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

Bon...

Du coup je le regarde s'éloigner un peu sceptique. Et là... Là je vois que... Il a un atout majeur qu'on peut difficilement voir quand primo on est sur une scène les spots dans les yeux et deuzio qu'il est assis.

Il porte bien son costume. Il lui fait les épaules musclées mais pas trop, il ne le grossit pas, il lui fait pas des jambes comme des baguettes mais surtout... Il lui fait de ces fesses... Ca laisse même supposer que ce n'est pas que le costard qui rend ses fesses à scotcher le pauvre serveur que je suis mais plutôt les fesses elles-mêmes qui sont... Lobotomisantes... Même si j'en suis pas à son stade.

Je mets un petit peu de temps à déscotcher et puis je finis par disparaître dans les toilettes. Une fois changé, je pause ! Du verbe « pauser », faire une pause. Je m'effondre sur une caisse dans la réserve et je reste à comater une bonne demi-heure. Je m'endors même pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le mini concert m'a tellement crevé ce soir... J'en veux plus jamais des comme ça... Ca y est, coup de foudre, j'ai donné moi, passez à quelqu'un d'autres. Ou alors je me parfume aux anti-phéromones. Ou je me roule dans les poubelles, ce sera peut-être plus simple. Encore que... Bon, je suis pas trop mal tombé, ça aurait pu être pire. Avec ma chance, j'aurais pu tomber sur un poux. Ou un relou qui m'aurait fait du rentre dedans sinon ses petits éclairs terminés. Il aurait même pu être bourré et monter sur scène.

Nan ça va. En plus, il était plutôt pas mal. Il aurait pu être mon style. Mais bon, d'abord il m'a pourri mon concert donc j'allais pas non plus lui filer mon numéro en descendant de scène. Et puis lui il est encore trop lobotomisé pour me le demander lui-même. Alors tant pis...

Quand je ressorts de la réserve, natte refaite et trace du carton sur la joue quand je me suis endormi, il est une heure, le bar s'est vidé.

Je fais un pas de côté pour me diriger vers le bout du comptoir où je vois Wu Fei s'afférer autour de la caisse. Je vois du coin de l'oeil deux clients s'approcher pour lui demander l'addition et...

Crash.

L'éclair est tombé mais d'une force, Wu en est tout tendu. La vache mais c'est un orage ce soir où quoi ?

Du coup je reste figé. Bordel ça fait bizarre de voir Wu Fei, LE Wu Fei, notre Chouchou national, être lobotomisé. Je sais même pas sur qui il a coup de foudré mais en tout cas je le vois galérer pour rendre la monnaie. Il fait d'abord tomber les billets et puis il n'arrive pas à faire son compte, il perd ses pièces qui roulent par terre, qui lui glissent entre les doigts et qu'il n'arrive pas à ramasser, enfin bref, la totale. Je finis par avoir pitié et je prends les choses en main.

- Hey Wu, il y a Trowa qui t'appelle, ça à l'air urgent. Laisse je vais m'occuper du monsieur. Alors, reprenons depuis...

Aow... Ah je vois... Voici donc le type sur qui il a coup de foudré et en même temps... Le pote, ou au minimum voisin de table, de mon coup de foudré à moi...

Cheveux blonds qui devaient être à peu près en place en début de soirée. Peau pâle, légèrement laiteuse, de ces peaux de roux qui, lorsqu'on les trouve au fond de notre lit, on a envie de goûter pour voir si elles ont un goût de lait et d'immaculé. Yeux ni vraiment bleus, ni vraiment verts. Un bleu très clair tirant légèrement sur le vert. Avec l'éclairage du bar, je dirais presque turquoise. Enfin j'espère que ça vient de l'éclairage... Parce que sinon, turquoise... Je vais finir par me demander si, Trowa, ses yeux et sa mèche, mon coup de foudré, sa peau halée, ses yeux bleus et bridés, le blondinet, sa peau de roux et ses yeux turquoise, et moi avec ma tignasse et mes yeux moitiés violets, on nous aurait pas envoyé en colos près de Tchernobyl à l'insu de notre plein gré. Oh le joli terrain vague, ça veut dire quoi fission nucléaire ?

Bref, voilà donc le portrait de notre blondinet, coup de foudre officiel de Wu, avec en plus un costume gris anthracite superbe, se fondant sur lui. Ce n'est plus un vêtement c'est une partie de lui-même tellement ça fait corps avec lui.

J'avoue, il est wow. Ca ne justifie pas forcément un coup de foudre, de toute manière un coup de foudre ne s'explique pas, le type sur qui Hilde avait flashé était une tapisserie réincarnée, mais au moins on empathisera plus facilement pour Wu. Aah, puissance de la foudre merci, je ne vais pas encore passer des soirée à expliquer que non ça valait mieux qu'il n'ait rien tenté et que en plus le type n'avait rien pour lui. Encore que c'est pas encore dit que Wu ne tente rien. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe, rien que parce que le type le regarde encore, ça prouve qu'il a au moins remarqué son existence.

Qu'il le regarde encore ? Merde, Wu est encore là.

- Wu Fei... Trowa a besoin de toi...

Zéro réaction. A quoi je m'attendais ? C'est la même chose qu'avec Hilde. La même chose qu'avec mon coup de foudré.

Bordel, je peux quand même pas le laisser scotcher sur ce type jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Un coup de foudre n'est pas forcément grillé par celui qui le subit, tout comme les gens autour ne le remarquent pas forcément. Moi je connais bien Wu et j'ai carrément vu la foudre lui tomber dessus mais... Ca veut pas dire que le blondinet l'a compris lui. Ca veut pas dire qu'il le comprendra pas s'il reste à la fixer comme ça, y manque plus que la bouche de poisson hors de l'eau. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie que Wu se ridiculise devant son coup de foudre à scotcher officiellement.

Je l'attrape par le bras. Zéros réaction. Je le pousse l'air de rien mais avec assez de force pour le faire bouger. En mode automatique il fait un pas de côté et détache son regard. Hilde l'attrape au vol et le tire avec elle. Bien joué, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle avait remarqué la scène. Je me retourne vers mon blondinet, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un peu plus soulagé. Même si ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Le regard du blondinet a changé. Il ne comprenait pas et était étonné. Maintenant il a compris, il fait des rapprochements, des connections et il analyse. Je jette un regard à Wu qu'il suit des yeux. Hilde le tire par le bras et il n'a aucune réaction. Sur cette scène se superpose la courte vision que j'avais eu sur scène quand j'avais entraperçu mon coup de foudré. Le blondinet le tirait par le bras exactement de la même façon et l'autre n'avait là aussi aucune réaction.

Ah... Bien sûr... Il a fait la même chose il y a quelques heures, logique qu'il ait fait le rapprochement.

Il me regarde rapidement avec un début de sourire sur les lèvres. Ca n'est pas un sourire imbu, ça n'est pas un sourire fier, ça n'est pas un sourire de tombeur, même s'il pourrait envoyer des frissons à plus d'un. C'est rassurant pour Wu, au moins il n'a pas regardé son nombril en comprenant ce qui se passait son coup de foudre. Du coup je réponds à son sourire. Et oui blondinet, je sais ce que c'est, ton pote a coup de foudré sur moi un peu plus tôt alors...

Il me tend son billet et repart sur Wu le temps que je lui rende sa monnaie. Il est flatté, évidement, un coup de foudre est toujours flatteur, sauf dans certaines situations... Et il est intéressé en même temps. Intéressé par l'origine de ce coup de foudre, bien sûr qu'il veut savoir pourquoi. En même temps, il n'a pas fini de chercher s'il cherche une raison valable à un coup de foudre, mais bon...

Je lui rends sa monnaie, lui fait un dernier sourire et lui lance les banalités usuelles, même si j'y crois un peu plus cette fois. « Au revoir, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée et à bientôt ». A bientôt oui, venez faire plaisir à votre coup de foudré en repassant nous voir. Encore que, rien ne dit qu'il soit gay, même si le fait que son pote ait coup de foudré sur un type et qu'il semble flatté par l'attitude de Wu, réduit les suppositions. Mais rien n'est sûr pour autant.

Il prend sa monnaie, me remercie, se recule du bar, fait un quart de tour, quelques pas et... Paf. Le chien.

Trowa resserre ses mains sur ses épaules, réflexe de serveur. Il maniement les bouteilles suffisamment d'heures par jour pour en rattraper beaucoup de branlantes menaçant de tomber. Donc dès que quelque chose branle devant ses yeux, il resserre ses grandes mains dessus pour le rattraper. Et le blondinet lui est rentré dedans avec une telle force qu'il était forcément branlant. Ou peut-être est-ce maintenant qu'il est tout en branle. Tout ébranlé.

Il n'y a eu aucun éclair. Rien. Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre. Même pas un crush. Il n'y a rien. Ci ce n'est que le blondinet semble vivre une très bonne surprise entre les bras de ce barman qu'il ne devait pas avoir remarqué.

Il est gay. Plus aucun doute. Même si Trowa est à tomber par terre et se rouler en couinant, aucun hétéro n'aurait ce regard ravi en ayant ses épaules calées dans ses mains.

Trowa s'excuse, relâche les épaules, fait un pas de côté et le dépasse. Le blondinet se retourne et ses yeux plongent. Ce n'est ni sa nuque, ni son dos qu'il regarde. Mais très honnêtement, qui regarderait ça quand Tro est de dos...? Rrrh...

Et bien... Comme le dirait Tro lui-même, voilà un des petits plus qui le fera sûrement revenir notre blondinet. Vu ses applaudissements, il a aimé la musique, vu tout ce qu'il a commandé, il a aimé les cocktails, vu le dernier sourire qu'il m'a fait, il a aimé l'endroit, vu Trowa... Il reviendra peut-être pour le plaisir des yeux. Et puis il va rester intrigué par ce serveur qui a coup de foudré sur lui.

Ce n'est pas encore gagné pour Wu, mais puisque le gus est gay et qu'il est intrigué par lui, s'il réussi à vaincre sa lobotomie quand il est là... Peut-être que je pourrais voir mon premier coup de foudre concrétisé par une histoire d'amour.

Bon allez Duo. Déscotche. Arrête de fabuler. Tu bosses là.

- Bonsoir monsieur. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Oh... Oh... Oh merde...

Je me prends une douche froide en même temps que mon sang se transforme en acide.

Chaud. Froid. Quelle horreur.

Je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne l'ai même pas senti me regarder, la scène est vraiment mon ampli. Je n'ai même pas pensé que, puisque blondinet était là, peut-être bien qu'il n'était pas loin.

Je ne l'avais absolument pas vu, et le fait qu'il soit là devant moi me fait l'effet d'une douche glacée.

- Hm...

Son regard bleu est braqué sur moi et même si je ne le sens plus me manger des yeux, il doit toujours être en train de le faire. Son regard bleu m'allume, me chauffe, m'acidifie. Je suis scotché par lui scotchant sur moi. Mon coeur pompe de plus en plus vite cet acide qui autrefois était mon sang.

Ses yeux sont accrochés aux miens et ne les lâchent que pour ciller, ce qui lui arrive rarement. Non, non monsieur le coup de foudré, je vous assure, ce ne sont pas des lentilles. Et vous, c'en est ?

Je déglutis une salive que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir accumulé dans ma bouche et lui annonce l'addition. C'est sans me quitter des yeux qu'il finit par plonger une main dans son costume noir et en tire un billet qu'il me tend. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bleu acier mélangé à du bleu-violet ? J'ai jamais été doué en peinture...

Lorsque je touche à peine son index et son majeur et prenant le billet quelque chose se met à brûler. Est-ce que c'est l'air autour de nous ou juste son regard ? Comment du bleu acier est censé brûler ? L'acier ne peut pas brûler. Ce n'est pas rationnel !

Calme-toi Duo. Il n'y a rien de rationnel dans un coup de foudre. Décroche tes yeux des siens, respire et fais l'acompte.

J'appuie sur les touches de la caisse et regarde le tiroir s'ouvrir. Je regarde les multitudes de billets et de pièces, tandis que mon sang redevient de l'hémoglobine toute bête. Je respire lentement, fixant les petites feuilles de papier rectangulaires. Je me demande ce qui me gêne le plus, ce que je hais le plus. Ce type, pour me faire subir son coup de foudre ? Moi pour réagir autant et ne pas réussir à faire abstraction voir en rire comme le blondinet de tout à l'heure ? Oui mais lui ne l'a pas vécu sur scène d'abord... Ou bien l'air ambiant qui me donne l'impression qu'il va s'embraser à tout instant ou que quelque chose va exploser ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration, relève la tête et lui tends sa monnaie. Il ne m'a sûrement pas quitté des yeux et replonge dans les miens. Il ouvre sa main et j'avance la mienne au-dessus. Je ne sais même plus comment je fais pour savoir que les pièces vont bien tomber dans sa paume vu que je suis de nouveau scotché de voir son regard scotché au mien.

Quand la monnaie tombe dans sa main il la referme, attrapant au passage trois de mes doigts. Ils finissent par glisser, peut-être parce que nos mains sont moites, mais j'ai sincèrement pensé que je ne les reverrais plus.

- Au revoir...

« Et à bientôt. »

« Et à bientôt. »

« Et à bientôt. »

Non. Il ne veut pas sortir.

Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne. Les soirées où il est là sont bien trop épuisantes.

- Au revoir.

Oh... Mon... Dieu...

C'est la première fois qu'il « parle ». Voilà donc sa voix. J'aurais peut-être préféré ne pas l'entendre. Grave, rauque, mais pas comme la mienne qui est rauque de par la cigarette. La sienne est claire. Et... Chargée d'éclairs.

Il finit par faire demi-tour et s'éloigne du bar, direction la sortie. Je m'accoude au zinc et le regarde s'éloigner. Je suis épuisé.

Deux bras se referment sur mes épaules, un corps est arc-bouté au-dessus du mien et un menton posé dans mon cou.

- Et ben, c'est le festival ce soir. Quel coup de foudre Duo, tu aurais presque pu faire concurrence à Wu Fei.

- Moi c'était pas un coup de foudre Tro.

Je suis toujours mon mec des yeux. Je sais que mon barman collé à moi fait pareil.

- C'était quoi alors ?

- J'ai pas un coup de foudre.

Lui en a eu un. Pas moi.

Je me redresse, Tro est obligé de faire de même. Une de ses mains glisse de mon épaule et descend jusqu'à mon ventre. Elle l'effleure et vient glisser jusqu'à ma hanche, qu'elle attrape fermement.

J'ai l'impression d'être une de ses bouteilles. Quelque chose qu'il effleure, qu'il cajole de ses mains, qu'il amadoue, mais qu'il tient fermement entre ses mains.

On regarde toujours mon type sortir.

- Il s'est passé quoi alors ?

Il est sorti. Tro me regarde. Je respire enfin. L'air ne plus ni lourd ni enflammé. Mon sang n'a plus le moindre soupçon d'acidité. Je ne suis plus entre chaud et froid. Je respire.

- Je suis victime d'un coup de foudre, Tro.

Je regarde mon barman dans les yeux. Il fait pareil. Il ne rigole pas, il n'a pas l'air étonné ou sceptique non plus. Je ne rigole pas non plus, je lui présente les choses comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Je n'étais pas lobotomisé. J'étais mangé par un coup de foudre.

- T'as l'air complètement crevé Duo.

Je veux bien le croire...

- Fais passer les derniers clients et tire-toi.

Je t'aime Tro.

Je lui dis. Il rigole. Pas beaucoup, il ne faudrait pas qu'il brise sa réputation de porte de prison. Aah, il est beau...

Il finit par me relâcher et je fais passer les derniers clients. Je laisse le soin à Hilde de faire la caisse. Moi ? Lâcheur ? Mais bien sûr que oui. Et puis Hilde n'a pas été victime d'un coup de foudre elle. En plus j'ai eu l'autorisation du grand manitou du bar donc...

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis dans le minuscule truc qui nous sert de vestiaire. Je ne me change même pas. Je plonge mes vêtements de début de soirées, trempés, et mes vêtements « civils » dans mon sac sans m'embêter à tout plier. On bourre pour que ça rentre et on se prend pas plus la tête. Je garde juste ma veste en jean, mon écharpe en toile, et je change mes mocassins noirs contre des baskets plus confortables. Mis à part les baskets qui sont noires, le reste va un peu flasher sur ma tenue de croque-mort. Oups, ne vexons pas Réléna. Toujours est-il que, jean délavé pour la veste et orange pour l'écharpe... Ca claque par rapport à ce que j'ai porté toute la soirée.

Je dis rapidement au revoir à tout le monde et je me précipite dehors avec une seule idée en tête : choper mon bus et puis après, dodo.

Que tu crois, Duo...

J'ai fais un pas hors du bar et je sais déjà que ça va pas être aussi simple.

Oui j'aperçois mon coup de foudré du coin de l'oeil, à côté de la borne des taxis avec le blondinet. Il fallait bien sûr que leur taxi n'arrive pas tout de suite. Enfin c'est pas ça qui me gêne le plus sur le moment. Sur le moment, le truc le plus embêtant c'est que...

- Nan mais oh ! Tu me parles pas comme ça !

- Je te parle comme je veux ! C'est pas toi qui va me dire comment me tenir !

Deux types semblent être sur le point de se battre.

Et merde... Je les avais repéré quand je les ai fait payer tout à l'heure ces deux là... Oui j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient bien imbibés et bien remontés l'un contre l'autre. Mais enfin quand même... Pourquoi juste quand je sors ?

Ca y est, ils se précipitent l'un vers l'autre et les coups commencent à pleuvoir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne peux pas les laisser se battre ici. C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça le commerce. Battez-vous si vous voulez, mais loin du bar où je bosse. Les quelques personnes qui sont à l'arrêt de bus, qui attendent un taxi ou qui traînent tout simplement dans le coin relèvent le nez alors qu'ils se mettent des pains. Pour le moment, ils ne pensent pas encore à réagir. Bien sur, c'est humain.

N'empêche que moi si je fais rien, je vais me faire tuer par Réléna. Encore que je me demande ce qui l'embêterait le plus, que je n'ai rien fait ou que son chanteur soit défiguré pendant quelques jours.

Je suppose que quelques jours de scène en moins l'ennuieraient moins qu'une baston devant son bar.

Alors...

- Hey ! Hey ! Messieurs ! Du calme. Ca ne sert à rien de vous battre.

Ils se tiennent par le col et l'un était en train de tester la résistance des abdos de l'autre. J'ai juste réussi à arrêter son poing et j'essaye de les séparer. C'est pas vraiment évident, il font facile vingt kilos de plus que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le gringalet ?

Pour un peu, je serais presque vexé. Oui je suis pas très épais, mais enfin j'ai quelques muscles.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait que ça sert à rien hein ? Tu nous connais pt'être ?

Dans un sens il a tout à fait raison. Mais enfin ça m'étonne quand même que ce soit celui qui est en position évidente d'infériorité qui me dise ça.

- Non mais je connais le coin et la police fait souvent un tour à la fermeture des bars. Alors c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez passer la nuit en prison ou pas.

C'est faux. Le bar est dans un quartier tranquille et la police fait rarement dans rondes même à la fermeture. Mais il ne sont pas censé en avoir la certitude.

Je les vois y réfléchir. J'observe le grand surtout, c'est celui qui est le plus apte à me casser la gueule s'il décide qu'il n'en a rien à faire de ce que je raconte. J'observe et je vois...

- Tu commences à me les briser le gringalet !

Je vois l'alcool prendre le dessus.

Je vois aussi un poing arriver vers moi.

Oh bordel de merde. Je les lâche et j'essaye de m'éloigner pour échapper au poing, mais je risque d'être moins rapide que lui.

Sauf que...

Sauf que le poing qui était pourtant à vingt centimètres de mon nez a subitement été stoppé. Une main a attrapé son poignet et l'a tourné très souplement, même si le type semble avoir très mal. Je n'ai besoin que de lever les yeux pour apercevoir mon coup de foudré, qui pour une fois ne me regarde pas, mais fixe d'une froideur brûlante le type qui est plié en deux et essaye de récupérer sa main.

- Je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Il est venu à ma rescousse et... Je ne me sens pas particulièrement demoiselle en détresse, même si j'ai la chevelure pour jouer à princesse Raiponce.

Si j'avais su que je lui plaisais ça m'aurait un peu agacé qu'il vienne m'aider - me sauver ?- parce que je me serais dis que c'était pour parader.

Sauf que lui, je ne lui plais pas. Il a eu un coup de foudre sur moi. Alors je pense plutôt qu'il a eu très peur.

Je ne suis sûrement pas une princesse à ses yeux. Je dois plutôt être quelque chose comme un joyau. Et il est persuadé qu'un coup de poing aurait pu brisé son joyau en morceaux et ça lui a fait très peur.

Entre une princesse et un joyau il y a une grande différence, même s'il y a dans les deux cas de la possessivité. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il y en a plus pour le joyau. C'est un coup de foudre après tout. Le maître mot c'est « A moi ».

Il finit par lâcher le poignet du type qui fait quelques pas en arrière et le regarde avec fureur. C'est au tour de l'autre de s'énerver. Il doit être rudement énervé qu'on ait arrêté la baston où il se faisait refaire le portrait. J'en suis à me demander si je dois l'intercepter, le frapper ou si je suis censé me cacher derrière mon coup de foudré. Merde je suis pas une crevette mais je suis effectivement un gringalet par rapport à lui et j'ai pas envie de me briser des phalange en tentant une droite. En même temps, mon coup de foudré n'est pas beaucoup plus épais que moi.

J'ai finalement pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus et je suis coupé par un bruit de verre qui se brise et s'entrechoque. Le type tombe en avant.

- Je vous demanderai de partir, messieurs.

Tro. Un mètre quatre-vingt douze, soixante-quinze kilos de muscle. C'est sûr qu'il impressionne plus que nous. Surtout qu'il est armé d'une poubelle certainement remplie de verres et de bouteilles, et elle fait mal vu la façon dont le type grimace.

Les deux gus finissent par se sentir en minorité et ils s'éloignent tout les deux en nous traitant de tous les noms.

- Besoin de quelque chose, Duo ?

- Attirer moins les problèmes.

- Ca risque d'être compliqué.

- Juste pour ce soir ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il se fout de ma gueule. Je m'en fous. J'en peux plus.

- T'as une cigarette ?

J'ai l'image désespérée des miennes restées posées sur un carton dans le vestiaire et je serais à deux doigts de me suicider s'il n'en a pas.

Il n'y a aucun sourire sur ses lèvres quand il sort mon paquet de sa poche et prend une cigarette entre ses doigts, mais je sais qu'il sourit. Il fait un pas, glisse le paquet dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et le filtre entre mes lèvres.

- Mon feu ?

- Pas encore trouvé.

Il se fout de ma gueule. Mais il a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi ce soir pour que ce ne soit pas une raison suffisante de lui mettre une droite. Ou du moins essayer. Il me fait un signe de la main, reprend sa poubelle et disparaît dans la ruelle. J'en suis encore à me convaincre que cette soirée ne vaut pas la peine de se suicider quand le bruit d'une pierre qu'on fait rouler avec le pouce et d'un bouton qu'on enfonce parvient à mon oreille. Une petite flamme apparaît juste à côté de moi, à ma gauche.

Mon coup de foudré me fixe, son briquet à la main. Il est de moins en moins lobotomisé pour me proposer son feu. Peut-être est-il alors suffisamment en état pour avoir été jaloux du comportement de Tro.

Ses yeux se sont rallumés et il me fixe. Je me demande si... Si on peut considérer que c'est de ma faute s'il s'est rallumé.

- Merci.

Je m'approche, ma cigarette aux lèvres pour faire griller le bout sur la flamme du briquet. Il le tient tout près de lui. Ca ne devait pas être calculé mais ça m'amène à être très près de lui quand j'allume ma cigarette. Je ne le regarde pas, je regarde le bout de ma cigarette. Lui m'observe, bien évidemment. Je tire d'abord lentement, puis de puis en plus, et enfin une longue bouffée, je fais un pas en arrière, je le fixe et je la recrache. Son regard redevient brûlant.

Suis-je responsable ?

Suis-je responsable du fait qu'il se rallume comme ça ?

Il était plus calme quand il est venu m'aider.

Quelle part de responsabilité ai-je dans tout cela ?

Je subis son coup de foudre. Je le pense vraiment. J'en suis victime.

Mais... Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans son coup de foudre ?

- Ca va ?

Il réussit à parler. Il est donc de moins en moins scotché. Mais sa voix me scotche toujours autant.

- Et vous ?

Je le sens se tendre. Son regard s'intensifie quelques secondes. C'est la première fois que je tiens compte de lui dans autre cadre que celui du client, bien sûr que ça lui fait quelque chose.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne suis pas responsable. C'est une chose normale à faire dans ces cas-là.

- Ca va... Ils n'étaient pas bien agressifs comme bagarreurs.

- Non c'est vrai. J'ai déjà vu bien pire. Ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de l'alcool.

Etais-je obligé de sourire ? Etais-je forcé de secouer la tête en disant ça ?

Non... Mais j'en ai eu envie.

Suis-je responsable du fait qu'il semble trembler de l'intérieur ?

Je ne suis pas responsable. Un coup de foudre n'est pas rationnel. Je suis victime de ce coup de foudre, n'est-ce pas. Je ne peux pas en être... coupable ?

Ai-je fait quelque chose sur scène qui l'aurait déclenché ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je peux être coupable d'une chose qui ne s'explique pas ?

- Vous... Est-ce que vous...

- Duo.

Innocent. Je suis innocent. J'ai été d'une passivité totale dans cette affaire. Tout m'est tombé dessus mais je n'ai rien fait pour le provoquer.

Donner mon nom n'est pas le provoquer lui. C'est une chose tout à fait normale.

- Duo... Je vous ai vu sur scène. Vous êtes bon.

« Vous êtes bon ». Je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé, peut-être à ces histoire de demoiselle en détresse, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me passer la phrase au féminin. Elle prend un tout autre sens mais... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit si éloigné des pensées qu'il a en tête.

Un coup de foudre, c'est physique.

Ce n'est pas grave si j'éclate de rire. Ca n'a aucune incidence si mes petites réflexions personnelles m'amènent à lui faire un grand sourire.

Ca devient plus grave si je commence à aimer provoquer cette confusion qui passe dans ces yeux pendant quelques secondes. C'est bien moins innocent si je mets à apprécier à la rallumer toujours un peu plus, à le voir apprécier mais perdre pied en même temps.

Coupable. Je suis coupable.

- Merci beaucoup, hm...

- Heero.

- Merci beaucoup, Heero.

Victime. Je suis victime de son coup de foudre. Victime de ses yeux qui me brûlent lorsque je prononce son nom.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. C'est la première fois que vous venez ?

- Oui.

- Je vois... Et ça vous a plu ?

- Oui.

- ... Et bien c'est parfait.

Coupable. Coupable de son coup de foudre. Coupable du fait que ses yeux me déshabillent tout ça parce que je lui ai fait un sourire charmeur. Coupable de lui avoir sourit de cette façon. Coupable d'avoir eu envie de le faire, d'avoir eu envie de voir comment il réagirait.

- Vous êtes d'ici ?

- ... Non.

Victime de son coup de foudre.

- Je suis là pour affaire.

- ...

- Mais il est possible que je sois muté dans cette ville d'ici deux mois.

- Ah...

Coupable de son coup de foudre.

- Heero !

Le blondinet l'appelle. Il ne l'entend pas. Il me fixe. Ma bouche est refermée sur ma cigarette et les braises rougissent. Je suis innocent. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je suis victime de son coup de foudre.

- Heero !

Ma main éloigne momentanément ma cigarette de ma bouche pour que je recrache la fumée. Une fois la fumée expirée, je reste un moment ma cigarette à la main à l'observer.

- Votre ami vous appelle.

Je le monopolise. Par mes yeux. Par mes lèvres sur ou sans ma cigarette. Par ma voix. Je l'empêche d'entendre. Je suis coupable de son coup de foudre.

- HEERO !

Le blondinet finit par s'énerver et a crié plus fort. Il détache alors ces yeux de moi et les tourne vers lui. Je lui jette un regard aussi. Il est à côté d'un taxi dont la portière est ouverte. Tu m'étonnes qu'il s'énerve, il a du avoir du mal pour l'avoir.

- Quatre...

Quatre ? C'est son nom ? Et ben... Tu parles d'un blaze... Dire que je me pensais mal lotis avec « Duo » et que je pensais que Tro en avait bavé à l'école... Mais alors « Quatre »... Je compatis monsieur blondinet.

Mon coup de foudré s'éloigne de moi sans un mot et se dirige vers lui.

Je me demande vaguement si je devrais me sentir vexé qu'il m'abandonne aussi facilement. Mais je commence à en avoir assez de me poser des questions.

Coupable ou victime ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je suis fatigué. Il m'épuise.

Je me retourne à mon tour et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Le bus de nuit ne devrait pas tarder. Je passe sous l'abri et m'assois sur le banc. Je suis crevé. C'est sûrement avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste que je fume le reste de ma cigarette. Je sors mon ipod et mets mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles.

J'ai besoin d'Espagne. J'ai besoin de soleil. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer. J'ai besoin de peps. J'ai entendu et chanté du Jazz toute la soirée. Passons à autre chose...

Chantons Don Quijote et ses moulins.

Les écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, le son des guitares électriques grattées façon luth et la batterie arrive jusqu'à mes tympans.

- Es así que me has seducida  
los ojos en la luna

Je chantonne. Pas trop fort, il pourrait y avoir des gens autour et si j'aime bien chanter... Déjà je vais pas imposer mes chansons, et ensuite j'ai déjà eu du mal à monter sur une scène alors je vais pas me mettre à chanter à tue-tête en pleine rue.

La chanson bouge, vibre, crie. Les Espagnols crient beaucoup, et cette chanson le reflète bien. Je suis sous mon soleil, je me ressource.

- Y el corazón en los calcetines  
o misterio profundo que decía un amigo una fría fachada que quería cabrear

Le coeur dans les chaussettes. J'ai toujours trouvé cette image mignonne.

Par contre l'image du mystère profond, de la façade froide, et d'une personne qui vous tape sur le système me fait faire une connexion que je ne voulais absolument pas faire.

- Mi quijote le quiero a mi quijote ay mi quijote eh eh eh

Ne pas continuer à interpréter la chanson me prend beaucoup d'énergie. Après tout, en voilà un autre qui a un peu perdu pied et que ça ne dérange pas de se battre contre des moulins. Ou contre des types. Ou contre mes yeux lorsque je le fixe ne fumant.

Stop.

- Es así que me puso nerviosa  
los ojos en la luna

Ce n'est pas quand ses yeux sont dans la lune qu'il me rend nerveux. C'est plutôt quand il me regarde ou plutôt qu'il essaye de me manger du regard que je suis nerveux.

Est-ce que je viens d'admettre qu'il me rend nerveux ? En dehors de la scène ? J'ai dis ça ?

Ok on arrête les frais. Trahis par son ipod. Trahis par l'Espagne. Mais quel monde sans pitié.

C'est au moment où j'enlève mes écouteurs et où je me reconnecte un tant soi peu avec le monde qui m'entoure que j'entends des bruits de pas. Mon doigt est encore sur le bouton off lorsque je le vois passer de derrière le panneau publicitaire de l'abri bus. Il ne dit rien et vient s'asseoir sur le banc, à une distance raisonnable. Je reste un moment un peu estomaqué parce que je pensais vraiment qu'il allait partir avec le blondinet. Aurais-je sous-estimé la puissance des éclairs ?

- Vous ne prenez pas de taxi ?

- ... Non.

- Vous n'étiez pas avec votre... Ami ?

- Mon hôtel est à l'exact opposé de son immeuble, ça nous reviendrait très cher. Quitte a rentrer séparé, le bus me ramènera aussi bien.

Il est de plus en plus bavard. Et il va attendre le bus avec moi. Dire que j'ai fumé ma dernière cigarette.

- Vous prenez lequel ?

Il regarde le panneau derrière nous.

- Le 454. Et vous ?

- Ah, le 434.

Est-ce que je devrais me sentir soulagé ou pas ? Je ne sais pas.

Les minutes s'écoulent sans que nous prononcions le moindre mot. Il ne me fixe pas. En fait il ne m'a pas jeté le moindre regard depuis qu'il s'est assis.

Il doit enfin avoir réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ses éclairs.

Je suis soulagé et déçu.

Logique, rien ne l'est.

Victime et Coupable.

Rien n'est rationnel quand ça touche à un coup de foudre.

Je regarde silencieusement les voitures passer sur le boulevard. Je lui jette des regards de temps en temps. Il s'en rend compte, ça semble lui faire un petit quelque chose, mais il ne détache pas ses yeux du point imaginaire qu'il s'est fixé, droit devant lui.

Je me demande s'il est redescendu sur Terre tout seul ou si blondinet l'a aidé à se ressaisir avant de le laisser partir. Je le comprendrais, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'avais du laisser Wu avec blondinet. Mais très honnêtement, là, ça m'embête un peu quand même. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à être victime de cette passion, à être pris par cette passion.

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil qui se transforme en long regard. Je l'observe. Ses yeux sont vraiment beaux, même s'ils sont louches et qu'ils m'ont fait psychoter plus d'une fois. Ses cheveux sont vraiment en bataille, mais plus j'y pense, plus je trouve que ça va bien avec lui, avec sa personnalité. Même si je ne connais rien de lui ni de sa personnalité. Il a un petit nez et... Et une bouche... Une bouche dont j'ai du mal à me détacher.

Il a une bouche pleine. Des lèvres pulpeuses, comme disent les pubs pour rouge à lèvre.

Les miennes sont fines, plates et sans forme. Les siennes sont parfaitement dessinées et bombées.

Les miennes sont sèches, souvent gercées et pleines de peaux que je mange souvent, comme maintenant. Les siennes n'ont aucune trace de gerçures, elles ont l'air douces.

Je me demande... Je me demande comment serait un baiser de lui. Comment serait un baiser plein d'éclair. Ca ne m'aurait peut-être pas déplu qu'il m'embrasse quand il ne retenait pas encore sa passion. Ca aurait sûrement été bien.

Il se tourne légèrement et me jette un coup d'oeil. Il a l'air tendu. Bien sûr qu'il l'est, je le fixe ouvertement depuis plusieurs minutes. Je lui fait un sourire et me détache enfin de ses lèvres. De toute manière,il s'est enfin contrôlé, donc ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Je fixe le boulevard déserté, où quelques voitures passent encore.

Quel goût auraient ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes ? Continuerait-il à me dévorer du regard alors qu'il dévorerait mes lèvres ? Essayerait-il de les manger ? Essayerait-il de me manger entièrement en commençant par mes lèvres ?

Je me demande s'il se l'est imaginé. Mon goût sur ses lèvres. S'il s'est imaginé me les manger. S'il les a imaginé sur mon corps. S'il s'est imaginé me dévorant.

Après tout, un coup de foudre, c'est physique.

Encore que... Peut-être était-il trop lobotomisé pour imaginer. Peut-être que pendant son coup de foudre il s'est contenté de regarder, de profiter, de manger. Et ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'imaginera en action. Après. Ca veut dire qu'à ce moment... Je serais devenu son fantasme.

Le sang dans mes veines se réchauffe dangereusement. Et pourtant ça paraît logique. Tout à l'heure, il était trop scotché pour faire quelque chose. Maintenant, il se retient pour surtout ne rien faire, pas même regarder. Alors plus tard, quand son coup de foudre sera entièrement retombé, il est possible et même probable, que je devienne son fantasme.

Et alors là il s'imaginera m'embrassant. Embrassant mes lèvres. Mon corps. Moi, entièrement. Et même... Il s'imaginera sûrement toute autre sorte de chose.

Stop.

Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine que je me chauffe le sang tout seul.

Je me lève, histoire de faire quelques pas et de penser à autre chose. Je marche un peu sous l'abri bus et je finis par m'approcher de la chaussée. Je regarde longuement le boulevard presque vide. Presque. Il y a quelques voitures et il y a un bus au loin.

Ah...

Bon, tout ça va donc finir. Que ce soit le sien ou le mien, l'un de nous deux va monter et le coup de foudre va enfin cesser de nous faire perdre les pédales.

Je suis soulagé. Et angoissé.

C'est peu probable qu'il revienne un jour. D'abord il n'est ici que pour affaire, et cette histoire de mutation n'est même pas sûre. Et puis il n'aura sûrement pas envie de revenir voir un serveur chanteur de jazz qui avait apparemment grillé son coup de foudre. Parce que, si c'est pas sûr que lui s'en soit rendu compte, je pense que son pote blondinet l'a très bien vu lui que j'avais très bien compris ce qui se passait.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il revienne, et je sens déjà un manque à l'idée qu'il ne va plus me remplir l'esprit comme ça. Je me sens déjà vide.

C'est mon bus qui arrive. Il est arrêté à un feu mais il sera bientôt là. Je me retourne vers mon coup de foudré, mon sac calé entre les pieds.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Voilà mon bus.

Ses yeux croisent vraiment les miens pour la première fois depuis qu'il est venu s'asseoir ici.

- Oh...

- Bonne fin de soirée à vous.

- Merci. Vous aussi.

Il sent déjà le manque lui aussi. Il a déjà mal de me voir bientôt disparaître dans cet autobus mais il ne bougera pas pour autant. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à regagner ce peu de contrôle sur lui-même, il le gardera jusqu'au bout. Et ça le tue.

Quelque part je suis rassuré qu'il soit lui aussi déchiré. Ca défrustre de le savoir lui aussi en plein dilemme.

Il est reparti à fixer son point imaginaire, qui se trouve maintenant être mon sac, et moi je suis reparti à fixer ses lèvres.

Ce n'est pas juste. Il a fait de ma soirée un enfer. Et moi tout ce que je voudrais en échange, c'est un vrai baiser de coup de foudré. Un vrai baiser passionné. Et je n'en aurais pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

Il m'a complètement épuisé, il a entièrement pompé mon énergie, et la seule chose que je demande il ne me l'a donnera pas. Ca va être une frustration énorme. Je vais le ruminer pendant toute la nuit, je vais y penser toute la semaine, je m'en souviendrais à chaque fois que je verrais des gens s'embrasser pendant des mois, et ça va rester dans un coin de mon esprit pendant des années. Ca va être une frustration énorme.

Un coup de foudre n'est pas rationnel mais il n'est pas juste non plus. Si ça se trouve, le blondinet sur lequel Wu a flashé est déjà avec quelqu'un, hein. En quoi ce serait juste pour Wu ? En quoi c'est juste pour moi d'en avoir trinqué toute la soirée et de n'avoir rien en retour ?

Ca m'énerve... Je n'aime pas la frustration. Je n'aime pas être frustré.

Je ne devrais pas être frustré.

Quand je pense que lui, coup de foudre ou pas, a fait tout ce qu'il voulait, même s'il était lobotomisé, et que moi je ne peux pas.

Pardon ?

Moi ?

Je ne peux pas ?

Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux ?

Je ne peux pas avoir la moindre chose en retour de tout ce que j'ai enduré ?

Je ne peux pas l'embrasser ?

Le bus passe derrière moi et s'arrête, faisant voler quelques mèches de mes cheveux et mon écharpe.

Je n'ai que deux pas à faire. Je me penche vers lui. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de calculer, manquerait plus que ça.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Ce n'est pas le baiser passionné que j'ai imaginé, je le sais bien. De toute manière il ne pourrait pas l'être puisque c'est pratiquement certain que mon baiser va le scotcher un long moment. Et comment saurait-il être passionné si le fournisseur de passion ne fait rien.

Mais tant pis. Au moins ça sera un petit réconfort à mon énorme frustration. Je serais un tout petit peu moins frustré.

Le baiser en lui-même ne dure pas longtemps. Quelques secondes, tout au plus. Ce n'est pas comme si le chauffeur du bus allait m'attendre. Je me redresse et me dirige vers la porte avant du bus.

Je sors de l'abri et fouille ma poche à la recherche de ma carte. Il faut que je fasse gaffe à pas perdre mes clé d'ailleurs. Elles sont dans une petite poche de ma veste et si elles tombent je suis mal.

Je suis crevé. Vivement que je sois chez moi. Je crois que je vais me faire des pâtes d'ailleurs, je crève de faim. Est-ce qu'il me reste du gruyère ? Il va falloir que j'aille faire des courses demain avant d'aller au boulot, je crois qu'il ne me reste presque plus rien dans...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sentir le bras sur mon épaule que j'étais retourné. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage, je n'ai vu que du bleu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me dire qu'il allait peut-être se passer quelque chose puisqu'il était debout, ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes.

Il était là. Il était là mon baiser passionné. Mon baiser brûlant. Mon baiser dévorant. Mon baiser digne d'un coup de foudré.

Il m'a mangé. Il m'a mangé par les lèvres.

Il me mange toujours d'ailleurs.

Wow.

En fait je crois que... J'ai du faire exploser tout le self-control qu'il avait eu tant de mal à mettre en place. Tout, jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle. Je pense que mon petit baiser, qui somme toute était innocent, je ne cherchais qu'à m'éviter une frustration éternelle, a eu l'effet d'un ouragan.

« Comme un ouragan  
Qui passait sur moi,  
L'amour a tout emporté. »

Argh, non... Je suis un boulimique de musique mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Je hais ma mère pour avoir osé me faire écouter cette chose un jour. Et je me hais pour faire ces connexions à un moment pareil.

Lorsque ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes mon espace-temps est un peu perturbé. Je sais qu'il a une main sur mon épaule et une autre sur ma nuque, mais je ne saurais dire de quelles mains il s'agit ni à quel endroit sont exactement ces parties de mon corps.

J'ai juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de sentir en levant les main, quelque chose qui doit être une chemise sous un costume qu'il reprend mes lèvres.

Bien sûr. Il est reparti au pays des coups de foudre, peuplé d'éclairs et de petits nattés, il ne va pas s'arrêter à un baiser. Quand à moi je suis sur Terre et je dois bien avoir les pieds sur le sol mais... Mais alors je ne sais absolument pas où est le sol.

Il s'éloigne à nouveau et j'entends le bruit d'un moteur qui crachote et démarre. Je tourne la tête pour voir mon bus s'éloigner. Je le suis quelques secondes des yeux avant de reporter mon regard sur lui.

Il me dévore des yeux. Son regard bleu acier s'est rallumé avec la même intensité que plus tôt dans la soirée.

Je ne sais plus si j'en suis content ou inquiet.

La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il embrasse bien. Et que lorsqu'il est coup de foudré, ça amplifie tout.

Il ne dit rien. Moi non plus. On se regarde.

Mes doigts s'accrochent à sa chemise pour une main, à son costume pour l'autre.

Son regard descend vers mes lèvres. Tiens. Je ne pensais pas qu'il lâcherait mes yeux. Peut-être qu'il veut se concentrer sur une seule et même partie quand il me dévore.

Et il dévore mes lèvres. Au sens propre, figuré, dans tous les sens.

Une de mes mains se resserre sur sa chemise, l'autre passe dans son dos et le colle à moi. Ses mains à lui remontent vers mon visage et l'enveloppent. Comme si je pensais à l'éloigner...

Mes pieds étaient sur Terre. Mes pieds étaient quelque part, où je ne savais pas, mais ils étaient ancrés quelque part. Maintenant je n'ai plus de pied.

Je n'ai plus pied. Je perds pied.

Je me noie. Et lui aussi.

On a besoin de quelque chose. Quelque chose pour nous tenir, pour nous soutenir. Pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Sinon on va se noyer. Il l'a compris lui aussi. Il relâche mes lèvres et fait glisser ses mains vers mon coup. Il titube. Il recule. Je recule avec lui.

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Quatre pas. Abri bus.

La cloison de verre et le panneau publicitaire nous servent d'accroches. Ils nous gardent un tout petit peu la tête hors de l'eau. Juste assez pour que ce soit suffisant. Juste assez pour qu'on respire.

Une de ses mains glisse sur mon torse et me pousse contre le panneau publicitaire. Ses yeux glissent sur moi avant d'accrocher mon regard. Il colle son front contre le mien. Il me brûle.

Dans un premier temps, il se repaît du souffle qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, et quand ça ne lui suffit plus il prend ma bouche.

Je me cambre sous le baiser. Mon torse glisse contre le sien. Ma main qui était accrochée à la chemise court et remonte jusqu'à son cou. Elle entoure complètement sa nuque, mes doigts se cachant dans sa tignasse.

Une de ses mains descend jusqu'à mon ventre. J'entrouvre les paupières. Il me regarde dans le fond des yeux. J'ai l'impression d'entendre les secondes tinter à mes oreilles, annonçant sa prochaine attaque. Il passe une jambe entre les miennes, continuant à me fixer. Il incline la tête et arrête ses lèvres juste au-dessus des miennes.

Sa main s'insinue sous mon manteau. J'entends les pressions de ma chemise sauter. C'est en ouvrant la bouche de surprise que je perds toute chance de me défendre.

Ses doigts glissent sur mon ventre.

Sa langue glisse dans ma bouche.

Je voulais un baiser brûlant. Je voulais un baiser passionné. Je voulais un baiser de coup de foudré. Je crois que j'avais juste oublié qu'en coup de foudre c'est toujours plus fort que ce qu'on avait imaginé.

Sa langue est comme lui. Désireuse, dévorante.

Je perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace depuis longtemps quand j'entends le bruit de freins et qu'un vent fait s'envoler quelques mèches de mes cheveux. J'ai beau être dévoré par un coup de foudré, je n'ai pas été lobotomisé moi. Certaines connexions nerveuses se font toujours. Bruits de frein plus vent égal bus.

- Ton... Bus...

Mes mains sur ses épaules sont attrapées et plaquées au-dessus de ma tête.

- ... Et donc... ?

Rien.

D'ailleurs je ne réponds rien.

Ses lèvres s'éloignent de ma bouche et glissent le long de ma joue.

Il se nourrit de tout. Il s'est nourrit de mon souffle. Il s'est nourrit de mes lèvres. Il s'est nourri de ma langue. Il s'est nourri de tous les sons que j'ai bien pu faire. Il se nourrit maintenant de ma peau. Il se nourrit surtout du lobe de mon oreille en ce moment.

Oh mon Dieu...

Je glisse contre le panneau publicitaire jusqu'à avoir le front appuyé sur la cloison de verre. J'aperçois vaguement deux personnes passer derrière la vitre. C'est vrai... J'oubliais que nous sommes en pleine rue. Même s'il est tard.

J'ai la même impression que sur scène, sauf qu'elle est peut-être un peu plus justifiée. L'impression de faire l'amour en pleine rue. De toute manière, vu le degré de passion atteint sous cet abri bus, ça n'en pas si loin. C'est même carrément érotique quand il se colle à moi, que sa main détache peu à peu les pressions de ma chemise et que ses dents sur mon oreille semblent décider à me faire faire le plus de bruit possible.

Il finit par relâcher mes mains et mon oreille. Je pense que le fait qu'il m'épuise prend désormais un tout autre sens. Il frotte son nez contre le mien et embrasse doucement mes lèvres. Je l'observe m'observer, essoufflé. Ses mains remontent jusqu'à mon cou et défont lentement mon écharpe. Je sens le tissu glisser de ma gorge, se faufiler entre nos corps et tomber finalement à terre.

Ma gorge est à nu. Et il ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à se décider à la dévorer elle aussi. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il commence ce qui doit être un suçon. Je sens ma peau être malmenée, suçotée, mordue, aspirée, léchée. Et il doit se repaître de sentir mon pouls s'accélérer. Se repaître de sentir mes gémissements à travers ma gorge. Gémissements qui grandissent quand ses mains décident de se mettre en action. Elles arrachent lentement les pressions de ma chemise et dévorent la peau qu'elles trouvent en chemin. Une fois que le dernier bouton a sauté, elles écartent un peu les pans de ma veste et de la chemise.

Et elles glissent. Pétrissent. Gravissent. Nourrissent.

Je tourne la tête et appuie une partie de mon visage contre la vitre du panneau publicitaire. Il faut que je refroidisse mon sang. Il faut que je refroidisse mon corps. Je suis en train de tout perdre. Pied. Tête. Corps. Self control. Tout commence à s'évaporer et...

Oh...

J'ai entrouvert les yeux et...

Je suis habitué à tomber sur deux yeux bleu acier quand j'ouvre les paupières mais... Mais là... Les yeux sur lesquels je suis tombé sont verts. Si verts qu'ils en sont presque louches.

Pour le moment, mon coup de foudré m'a volé trop d'oxygène pour que mes petits neurones puissent faire les connexions rapidement. Mais quand je vois Trowa me faire un clin d'oeil, elles se font vite fait les connexions.

Les gémissements dans ma gorge s'arrêtent. La surprise me faire prendre une profonde inspiration et l'air reste coincé dans mes poumons.

Mon coup de foudré se rend compte du changement parce qu'il relâche ma gorge, qui doit être marqué d'une belle tâche rouge, et remonte jusqu'à mon visage. Son regard finit par se porter sur ce que je fixe, à savoir, Tro, marchant tranquillement, une cigarette à la bouche.

Ah ouais hein, tout de suite quand c'est plus des inconnus, ça fait un autre effet qu'on nous voie nous galocher comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'on allait faire dans notre vie. Et même s'il a seulement du apercevoir Tro quelques fois dans la soirée, ça lui fait quand même quelque chose que ce soit une tête connue.

Quand il reporte son regard sur moi j'y vois briller une minuscule barrière de self control. Il essoufflé et doit réfléchir beaucoup. Comme par exemple à comment diable il a pu en venir à manquer de me faire l'amour contre un panneau publicitaire. Encore que... Manquer...

Moi, c'est tout réfléchi.

Innocent !

Je suis innocent !

Moi c'était un tout petit baiser que je lui ai fait.

Je voulais un baiser passionné oui. Alors déjà : un ! Et puis ensuite, un baiser passionné ça peut durer plusieurs minutes, il peut éventuellement y mettre la langue s'il veut, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, traumatiser un lobe d'oreille, faire un suçon ou essayer d'enlever une chemise, ce n'est pas embrasser !

Alors non, je regrette, mais je suis innocent.

Son regard est encore brûlant. Il me dévore encore des yeux.

Non, non, non. Moi je n'ai rien fait. J'ai été d'une passivité totale, ou presque. Mon baiser de départ était innocent.

Je ne suis pas coupable.

Son regard lâche mes yeux et se perd entre nous. Ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille qu'avant. Son costume a bougé et ne tombe plus parfaitement sur ses épaules. Le col de sa chemise a été relevé par endroit aussi, sûrement quand j'ai passé mes mains dans son cou. Sa cravate a été desserrée et ne tiens plus bien par endroit.

Je ne suis pas coupable.

Ni de ça, ni de son coup de foudre.

J'ai décidé.

De toute manière je n'ai rien fait. Rien de bien méchant, rien qui donnerait l'absolue certitude que c'est là où je voulais en arriver.

Il n'y a aucune preuve contre moi.

Je suis innocent.

Il est un peu perturbé. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il s'est jeté sur moi et a commencé à me dévorer. Il ne voulait pas faire ça au début mais il n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Et maintenant que sa brindille et self control est revenu il est mis face à ça. Et il ne sait pas comment le gérer. Il ne sait pas comment faire face au fait qu'il a failli, et même qu'il a fait, l'amour à son coup de foudre sous un abri bus. Il ne sait pas comment faire face à son coup de foudre.

Moi je ne suis pas responsable. Je ne suis pas coupable. A part de passivité, mais on ne peut pas me juger coupable avec ça.

On n'a rien contre moi. Aucune preuve tangible. Rien qui ne soit pas irréfutable. Rien qui ne puisse être démonté.

Innocent tant qu'on a pas prouvé le contraire. C'est moi.

Il est plongé dans ses pensées. Et il n'en sort pas. Et réfléchit beaucoup, il peut, moi je ne suis pas responsable. Lui il se sent responsable. Lui il se sent coupable. Et ça le travaille, ça le bouffe. Et moi pendant ce temps là il ne me dévore plus.

Avec cet air plongé dans ses pensées et un peu soucieux sur les bords il est mignon. C'est la première fois que je le vois incertain. Il est à croquer. Non. J'ai envie de le croquer.

De grignoter cette lèvre inférieure mangée à l'intérieur par des dents. De mordiller son nez un peu froncé. De gober son front plissé. D'avaler ses yeux perdus.

Mon coeur qui était revenu à son rythme normal d'un seul coup lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de Tro recommence à prendre de la vitesse.

Je suis présumé innocent.

Et il n'y a rien de solide contre moi.

Il ne me mange plus. Il ne me dévore plus des yeux. Il se repaît plus avec ses lèvres. Il est dans ses pensées.

Il recrée ce manque avec autant de facilité que tout à l'heure. Cette impression de vide.

Il ne m'emplit plus. Il ne me remplit plus. Moi, mon espace, mon esprit, ma vie.

Il n'est plus là. Mais le manque est là. Alors qu'il est à moins de trente centimètre mon corps.

Mon coeur bat trop vite pour quelqu'un d'immobile. Je voudrais qu'il me mange, qu'il me remange. Je veux le croquer. Je veux qu'il me dévore.

Mon sang s'acidifie.

Je suis innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire.

C'est ça la présomption d'innocence.

Et il n'y a dans tout ce qui s'est passé rien qui puisse la défaire.

Une de mes mains s'accroche à sa cravate et la fait glisser. L'autre remonte jusqu'à son cou, et passe derrière sa nuque, le rapprochant de moi. Nous collant ensemble.

En Espagnol, manger se dit comer... Et comer veut aussi dire aimer...

Quoi ?

- Mange-moi...

Oh...

Oh...

Oh...

Juste le temps d'entendre les mots susurrés s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Juste le temps de voir sa brindille de self control voler une fois de plus en éclat.

Juste le temps de le sentir se presser contre moi et décider de suivre mes volontés en commençant par ma bouche.

Juste le temps de me dire qu'il va falloir prendre nos responsabilités pour tout ça. Et nos précautions aussi.

Juste le temps de voir ma présomption d'innocence s'envoler.

**THE END**

* * *

**Et voilà ;)**

**Joyeux non-anniversaire mon trèfle :)  
**

**Te papouille très très fort.**

**¤câlinetoutpleintoutplein¤**

**Et si ça vous a plus aussi, vous autres… Tant mieux !**

**A pluch**

**Brisby**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Gundam Wing appartient à ses propriétaires.**

**Don't Know Why est de Jesse Harris et interprété par Norah Jones**

**Lullaby of birdland est de George Shearing et B. Y. Forster et a été interprété entre autre par Ella Fitzgerald et Sarah Vaughan.**

**Hasta la vista est de et chanté par Mc Solaar.**

**Why don't you do right est de Joe Mc Coy et a été interprété par Peggy Lee et pour cette version, par Amy Irving, la voix de Jessica Rabbit quand elle est sur scène. (rrrh)**

**Killing me softly est de Charles Fox et Norman Gimbel, et a été interprété par Roberta Flack et entre autre The Fugees avec Lauryn Hill pour la plupart dans la chanson.**

**Mi quijote est de et chanté par Olivia Ruiz.**

**Et enfin Comme un ouragan est de messieurs Leonor et Musumarra, et interprété par Stéphanie de Monaco. ( mon Dieu… )**


End file.
